Mi Mejor Amiga
by Cintriux
Summary: -YO NO CONOSCO A NINGUN EDGAR! Dijo furiosa. 'sí, claro! Víctor dijo que cuando una mujer dice no, lo que en verdad quiere decir es si' luego Jinx dijo algo que no entendí pero para que no piense que no le estaba prestando atención solo asentí con la cabeza. (espero que les guste XD)
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: En esta historia Wally narrara lo que está ocurriendo el mi primera historia TIPS para destruir una relación. Por favor me dicen si les gusta para poder continuar…. XD **

_No entiendo porque tenía que enamorarme justamente de la persona que siempre me vera como su mejor amigo, mi nombre es Wally West soy el chico más popular de toda la Escuela y el más rápido (no es por presumir) también sufro mucho de MPI que significa Maldito Pegue Indeseable… creo que mi atractivo es mi maldición pero la persona que me gusta simplemente ignora eso y si ya saben de quien estoy hablando están en lo correcto…. Estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga Nicole Díaz, ella es mi amuleto de la buena suerte, cada vez que voy a una competencia de atletismo siempre gano gracias a ella, porque ella es la que me hace jurarle que le daré una paliza a los demás competidores… a ver recapitulemos en este momento estoy saliendo con Linda Park solo para ver cómo reaccionaba mi Jinxy y ella simplemente se hizo la indiferente…. He salido con varias chicas solo para que MI Jinxy se ponga celosa o me dé más de alguna señal que le gusto…. Pero al parecer solo seguiremos siendo mejores amigos…. En este momento voy caminando hacia la escuela solo para poder encontrarme con Jinxy y ahí la estoy viendo, corrí hacia donde ella se encontraba._

-¡Hey Jinxy! ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana? _Pregunte entusiasmado por volverla a ver._

-Te lo he dicho cientos de veces Wally no me llames JINXY! _Me dijo Jinxy algo irritada…. la verdad a mí me gusta más cuando se enoja se ve tan adorable. ''Solo espero que no se aparezca Linda para interrumpir mi caminata con Jinxy.''_

-¡WALLY-POO! _''Mierda, porque justo ahora cuando iba a ir a la escuela con Jinxy…. Wally no se cómo puedes pensar de esa manera… Linda es tu novia y tienes que ser un buen novio para cuando Jinxy se dé cuenta de el hombre maravilloso e increíblemente guapo que eres, querrá salir contigo a la primera vez que le preguntes.''_

-Hey Linda. _Dije con una sonrisa._

-Hola Linda. Dijo Jinxy de manera desinteresada. _''Que a ella ni siquiera le importa que nos haya interrumpido Linda!''_

-¡Wally que tal si caminamos juntos para la Secundaria! _Dijo Linda ''Si así podre pasar más tiempo con Jinxy.''_

-¡BUENA IDEA! _Dije mientras empezaba a caminar con Linda… voltee a ver a Jinxy y ella simplemente se quedo parada ahí. ''Que acaso no quiere caminar con nosotros''_ –¡HEY SLOWPOKER! TE VAS A QUEDAR PARADA AHÍ

-¡CLARO QUE NO! _Dijo Jinxy mientras empezaba a caminar hacia nosotros, ella se tropezó con una pequeña gradita y para que no nos ''diéramos cuenta'' empezó a correr cuando llego a donde estábamos yo simplemente me dedique a darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza._

-Tan temprano y tropezando con una pequeña grada eres muy lenta. '_'Como si no la conociera, ella algunas veces por no decir que siempre se tropieza con más de alguna cosa.''_

-¡Yo no tropecé con esa grada! _Dijo enojada_

-Oh no, la pequeña Niki jamás tropezaría con una pequeña grada. _Dije_ _en forma de sarcasmo._ –Haces lo mismo siempre que tropiezas.

-¡ERES UN MENTIROSO! YO NUNCA EN LA VIDA ME HE TROPEZADO _''Si como no''_

-Bueno mi querida Jinxy tengo noticias de última hora, TE TROPIEZAS COMO MIL VECES AL DIA y ya ni siquiera me sorprende que uses esa ''estrategia'' de correr cuando te tropiezas.

-Esa no es la forma de hablarle a tu mejor amiga Wallces Rodolf West.

-Si no los conociera pensaría que son una pareja de casados. _''Genial! Solo espero que a Dick no se le ocurra decirle a Nicole que me gusta desde que nos conocimos.''_

-¡HOLA AMIGOS MIOS! _Dijo Kory…. ''Ella es la novia de Dick y la verdad no puedo creer que alguien como ella se haya fijado en Dick teniéndome a mí como mejor amigo de él… son bromas la verdad es que ellos siempre han estado enamorados y es bueno saber que estén juntos, solo espero que algún día no muy lejano mi Jinxy y yo podamos estar juntos.'' _

-Chicos no creen que se nos está haciendo tarde. _Dijo Linda '' ¡Que Linda! Se me había olvidado que estaba aquí…. Soy el peor novio… eso me pasa por estar pensando en ti, Jinxy.''_

-Oh se me olvidaba que estamos con la señorita perfecta. _Dijo Jinxy con una sonrisa._ -¿Acaso tienes miedo de llegar tarde a la escuela? _En ese momento me hubiera encantado echarme a reír pero tenía que permanecer serio, porque si se me llegaba a ocurrir reírme…. Linda me mataría._

-Bueno al menos yo no he estado en detención por 10 días seguidos. _'' ¿De qué diablos está hablando Linda?_

-Solo porque provoque un incendio en el laboratorio de química. _Dijo Jinxy_

-¡QUE HICISTE QUE! _Pregunte alarmado ''y como no estarlo… si algo malo le llegara a pasar a MI Jinxy…. no se qué haría, eso me pasa por haber ido a esa competencia y no haber estado aquí para protegerla.''_

-FUE UN ACCIDENTE _Grito Jinxy_

-Amigos creo que deberíamos seguir caminando. _Dijo Kory_

-Kory tiene razón. _Dijo Dick_

- Pero ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? _''No puedo creer que no me haya dicho algo tan grave como eso, bien me hubiera podido regresar de esa estúpida competencia para poder estar con ella.''_

-Ya te lo dije Wally fue un accidente. _Justo cuando le iba a decir algo suena la campana. ''Ahora tendré que esperar para poder hablar con Jinxy… porque me tenía que tocar en este momento la clase de atletismo!''_


	2. Chapter 2

**(En clase de Atletismo)**

_Me encontraba en clase junto con Dick en este momento estábamos haciendo estiramiento._

-Oye Wally, ¿Cuándo le dirás a Niki? _Pregunto Dick_

- ¿Decirle que cosa? _Pregunte algo confundido y Dick me lanzo una mirada como diciendo ''hablas enserio.''_

-Por el amor de Dios Wally! ¿Cuándo le dirás a Nicole lo que sientes por ella?

- ¡¿Cómo se supone que quieres que se lo diga?! _Dije alarmado._ –Hey Niki fíjate que me gustas mucho y solo estaba saliendo con esas chicas para ver como reaccionabas….. ¿Sabes lo que me va a contestar o como va a reaccionar? _Le pregunte a Dick._

-No

-Muy bien…. pues te lo diré, ella me vera con cara de horror y luego me dirá que soy un tremendo descerebrado, degenerado, inadaptado con problemas mentales y me dirá que ya no quiere volver a verme y que sería mejor si fuera a acabar con mi vida o mejor aun que ella con gusto terminaría con mi vida. _''Eso es seguro, aun recuerdo cuando un chico que Jinxy medio que conocía se le declaro enfrente de todos y Jinxy le tiro soda en la cara, ¡no quiero que me pase eso!'' _**(Eso hice una vez yo….)**

-Estas exagerando. _Dijo Dick yo simplemente rodé los ojos._

-Sí, claro, exagerando…. Nicole no es precisamente la persona más pacifica que conozco… ella es tan impulsiva y sinceramente no sé cómo va a reaccionar ante una situación como esta y no me gustaría saber cómo va a reaccionar!

-Wally…. Nicole es una chica no es como si fuera el diablo o un demonio. _Dijo Dick todo fresh._

-Además hoy tengo una cita con Linda… '_'No puedo creer que por ir a esa cita con Linda tenga que posponer un proyecto que tengo con Jinxy.'' _

-¿Cuándo terminaras con ella?

-Como quieres que termine con Jinxy si ni siquiera hemos empezado a salir.

-Eres estúpido o tragaste agua de mar… me refería a ¿Cuándo terminaras con Linda? _Dijo Dick enojado._

-No lo sé…. Ella es cariñosa y buena conmigo…. No sé qué hacer Richie ayuda a esta pobre alma en pena!

-A ver porque no le das una oportunidad a Linda y trat…

-¡¿Quieres que olvide a mi Jinxy?! Acaso estás loco!

-No te estoy diciendo que la olvides… después de todo ella siempre será tu amiga. _Dijo Dick con calma yo simplemente lo mire con horror._

-Ves por eso no quiero decirle nada…. Porque ella siempre será mi amiga y tú mismo me lo recuerdas eres un maldito. _Dije mientras Dick veía para otro lado._

-Oye ¿la que está sentada en esa banca no es Nicole? _Dijo Dick mientras señalaba con el dedo. ''Si, es Jinxy!''_ –¿No se supone que debería estar en clase? _Pregunto Dick_

-Voy a ir con ella….

-Suerte porque la necesitaras. _Dijo Dick_ –Ah y Wally….. No hagas nada estúpido.

_Camine hacia donde estaba sentada Jinxy ''Ya sabes Wally no vagas a hacer algo estúpido, actúa de manera natural.''_

-Jinxy ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué DIABLOS HACES TU AQUÍ? _Me pregunto Jinxy. ''Se supone que yo pregunte primero -.-''_

-Oye por si no te abras dado cuenta estoy en clase de atletismo y no se supone que deberías estar en clase de matemáticas… ¡Ah! Ya sé lo que pasa….. _Dije confiado ''Es más que obvio de que a ella también le gusto… hasta se derrite por mí.'' _

-Ilumíname. _Dijo Jinxy rodando los ojos_

-No soportas estar demasiado tiempo sin mí, así que decidiste saltarte la clase de matemáticas solo para venir a verme y apoyarme, sabes Jinxy eso es muy lindo de tu parte. _''Que clase de chica seria si no hiciera eso por un macho como yo.''_

-¡Eres un Zopenco! Y ya que quieres saber porque estoy aquí pues bien te lo diré. Me sacaron de clase_. ''por favor Jinxy…. ¡No me mates! ''_

-¡Hey! No hay razón para ofenderme solo estaba haciendo una hipótesis. Y se podría saber porque te sacaron de clase.

-Por algo que grite. _Dijo Jinxy ''Seguro esta en sus días…. Jesús vendito si le llego a decir eso, ella me cortara en trocitos a Wally junior y jamás podre procrear y dejar mi legado universal de…. De puros genios y pura belleza.''_

-Sabes Nicole has estado muy rara últimamente, ¿Qué tienes? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Le dije _''Solo espero que no tenga razón con eso de que esta en sus días…. Soy muy joven para morir.''_

-Wally yo_….. Dijo Jinxy mientras se sonrojaba ''Nooooo espero que no diga lo que estoy pensando.'' _

-¡West el descanso acabo! Dijo el entrenador. _'' ¡Gracias Dios por mandarme este maravilloso milagro! Así no tendré que saber si Jinxy está pasando por esos días.'' _

-Lo siento Jinxy pero tengo que ir, me dices luego sí_. Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza. ''Ufff de la que me salve…. No te preocupes Wally junior, yo no dejare que nada te pase….''_

_Paso el tiempo y Jinxy me pregunto qué iba hace después de clase y yo le dije que tendría una cita con Linda solo espero que mi Jinxy se haya puesto celosa._

* * *

**Nota: ya saben me dicen si les gusta…. Y dejen sus comentarios! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

_Después de clases me fui a mi casa para medio arreglarme porque seamos sinceros soy increíblemente guapo que todas las chicas se me tirarían encima y no quiero que eso ocurra ya que tengo que ir a la casa de Linda para poder ir al cine a ver una de esas películas cursis… ''No sé porque tengo que acompañarla a ver esa película de chicas…. Porque no podemos ir a ver una película de acción o mejor una de terror…. Si ya me acorde porque mi querida novia quiere ver esa porquería de película y como buen novio que soy (no olvidemos sensible) la acompañare a verla.''_

**(En el Cine)**

_Había una gran cola solo para comprar los tickets… ''Porque! No quiero entrar a ver esa porquería de película donde solo se la pasan tragándose…. Esta es la peor tortura que le pueden hacer a un hombre como yo.'' Solo veía como la fila iba avanzando…._

-Ohhh Wally no estás tan emocionado como yo. _Pregunto Linda con una sonrisa_

-Si! No sabes cuánto he esperado para ver esta película. _Dije con una mueca ''Ella está disfrutando de mi sufrimiento.''_

-Que emocionada me siento! _Dijo Linda ''No puedo creer que se ponga así por una película -.-'' nos acercamos a la taquilla para pedir los tickets y como todos saben yo tengo que pagar por todo…. ''Una de las desventajas de ser hombre, tengo que pagar por los tickets, la comida y cualquier otra cosa que quiera Linda…. Esta dicho…. Tener novia sale caro!'' llegamos a la sala de cine y nos sentamos en la fila de en medio porque Linda quería sentarse en ese lugar…. La película era tan pero tan aburrida que casi me duermo… '' Wally no seas así de desconsiderado…. Tienes que mantenerte despierto.'' Luego llego una parte en la película en donde los actores principales se empezaban a jurar amor eterno y esas estupideces que dicen los enamorados… fue ahí cuando Linda me volteo a ver y se iba acercando poco a poco… era más que obvio lo que ella quería y como podría yo negarle algo así…. Después de todo hay suficiente Wally para todas._

-¡QUE CURSILERIA! _Grito una chica del asiento de atrás mientras se le caían los poporo pos y su soda encima de Linda. ''Vaya, ella logro gritar lo que yo no pude.'' Y luego se desato el infierno Linda se paro toda echa una fiera._

-¡QUE DIABLOS TE OCURRE! No sabía que dejaban entrar locas al cine. _''Ohh si pelea de chicas! Pelea, pelea, pelea! Concéntrate Wally tienes que evitar que Linda cometa mas de algún homicidio!'' en ese momento yo como el macho que soy me levante del asiento._

-Oye Linda no te pongas así, solo fue un accidente a cualquiera le puede pasar. _Dije mientras trataba de domar a Linda. ''Adiós pelea de chicas T_T'' en ese momento Linda le tiro su soda en la cara a esa chica y todos los hombres empezaron a gritar ¡PELEA, PELEA, PELEA! ''Si! PELEA, PELEA, PELEA!''_

-Ustedes, se salen del cine. _Dijo el gerente cine…. ''Justo cuando iba a empezar la pelea!''_

_Salimos del cine y Linda aun seguía furiosa… ''Genial, ahora se va a desquitar conmigo, pero gracias a esta chica nos sacaron del cine… ya no podía soportar tantas cosas de chicas.''_

-GRACIAS. _Dijo Linda en forma de sarcasmo….''Yo si te lo agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón… gracias!'' _

-De nada, pero no tenias porque agradecerme. _''Esta chica me agrada.''_

-NO SOLO ARRUINASTE LA PELICULA SINO QUE TAMBIEN ARRUINASTE MI CITA. _Grito Linda furiosa. ''Uyy que miedo! Con ella ya no me meto…. No, yo no puedo demostrar debilidad en una situación como esta!'' _

-Linda no seas tan dura con ella, sus intenciones no eran esa. _Dije de manera sabia. ''Gracias de nuevo porque nos sacaran del cine XD''_

-No sé cómo puedes salir con alguien que no pueda perdonar a una persona que comete un accidente. _Dijo la chica. ''Ella me recuerda a Jinxy…. Debo de estar loco, ya hasta estoy imaginando cosas…''_

-Te pido disculpas por el comportamiento de Linda, ella es algo impulsiva. '_'En realidad es una Fiera.''_

-No te preocupes. _En ese momento Linda se me tiro a los brazos y me beso. ''Linda sabe a soda….''_

**(Al día siguiente en la Escuela)**

_Entre al salón de clase y vi que mi Jinxy se había quedado dormida en el escritorio y vi como mis demás amigos trataban de despertarla…._

-¡Amiga Nicole! Despierta. _Dijo Kory_.

-Oigan yo creo que Jinx quedo en un coma permanente.

-Qué manera más original de decir que está muerta. _Dijo Rachel_

-No seas estúpido Garfield solo está durmiendo… creo que aun respira. _Dijo Víctor_

-¡Miren se está moviendo! _Grite en ese momento Nicole abrió los ojos_.

-Niki que te paso! Pareces un Zombi. _Dijo _Toni ''Noooo mi Jinxy no parece un zombi… ella es mi bella durmiente…. Eso es hasta ahora lo mas cursi que he dicho.''

-Solo estaba descansando un poco. _Dijo mi Jinxy mientras bostezaba y se estiraba _

-Pero parecías muerta. _Dijo Garfield_

-Si no fuera porque aun respirabas juraría que estabas muerta. _Dijo Víctor_

-No exageren, solo tiene el sueño pesado. _Dijo Dick ''Muy bien Wally es tu oportunidad de preguntarle que le paso y de decirle algún cumplido.''_

- oye Jinxy ¿Que te paso? ¡Te ves toda demacrada_! ''Soy un estúpido a que chica le gustaría que le dijeran eso, estúpido!''_

- No me paso nada, solo no dormí bien eso es todo_. Dijo MI jinxy_

- Y nos podrías decir porque no dormiste bien. _Pregunto Toni con una sonrisa coqueta._ – Sera que pasaste la noche con algún chico. En ese momento me quede helado _''Que! Noooo! MI Jinxy no puede tener novio porque YO soy su novio…. Solo que ella aun no lo sabe…. Vamos Jinxy di que no me estabas engañando con otro.''_

-Pase la noche con mis libros, ¡haciendo tareas! _''Sabia que mi Jinxy jamás me engañaría.''_

-Oye solo era una broma, pero apuesto a que hubieras querido pasar la noche con algún chico. _Dijo Toni ''Una broma de mal gusto…. Casi me da un infarto.''_

-¡Bueno Alumnos es hora de Biología! Como ustedes sabrán la biología es una belleza.

Pasaron las clases y llego el receso. _''Es tiempo de hablar con mi querida Jinxy.''_

-Wally ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Linda? _Dijo Jinxy con una sonrisa… ''Solo para eso quiere hablarme Que acaso no le importa que este saliendo con otra chica! ''_

-¡Fue la cita más rara! _Dije ''Vamos Wally…. No se supone que le tengas que decir eso…. Dile que te la pasaste de maravilla con Linda…. Luego Jinxy se pondrá celosa, te confesara lo mucho que te ama y al fin podremos estar juntos.''_

-¿Tan mal estuvo? _Dijo Jinxy sin interés ''Que acaso está loca…. Linda me está alejando de ella y a ella no le importa!''_

-Te acuerdas que te dije que íbamos a ir a ver una película, cuando estábamos en la sala de cine yo ya estaba que me dormía con esa película cursi pero me tenía que mantener despierto porque si Linda se daba cuenta me Mataría. Después en la escena donde los protagonistas empezaron a decir un montón de cursilerías una chica que estaba en el asiento de atrás voto poporo pos y coca cola en Linda y grito que esa película era una cursilería… _dije ''Vamos Jinxy dame una señal de que te importo!''_

-¡Enserio_! Dijo__Jinxy preocupada y prestando más atención. _

-¡Sí! Y después de eso Linda se puso furiosa y comenzó a insultarla. Después le tiro su soda a la chica en la cara.

-Pobre la chica, no puedo creer que tu novia le haya hecho algo así a una persona. '_'Vamos Wally ahora solo tienes que inventarte cualquier babosada para que Jinxy se ponga celosa .''_

-Pero si no hubiera sido por ese comportamiento salvaje no nos hubieran sacado del cine. Creo que tengo que agradecerle a la chica por provocar a Linda de esa manera, después de que nos sacaran del cine fuimos a una feria… y nos la pasamos súper bien… '_'Bien hecho Wally…. Qué bueno que me invente eso de que fuimos a la feria…. Soy un genio!''__ Jinxy solo susurro algo que no pude escuchar._

-¿Dijiste algo Jinxy? _Pregunte _

_-_ No, nada. _Dijo rápidamente. _


	4. Baile del Calambre!

**(Al día siguiente)**

* * *

''_Soy un estúpido! ¡¿Que se supone que tengo que hacer para enamorar a mi Jinxy?! Se supone que poniéndola celosa ella confesaría lo mucho que me ama…. Tengo que pensar en otra manera de conquistar a mi Jinxy…. Pero como diablos se supone que lo hare si soy su mejor amigo! Te maldigo Friend zone!'' pensé mientras me dirigía a la Escuela. ''Porque mi Jinxy tiene que ser inmune a mis encantos!'' cuando llegue a clase de Estadística mi Jinxy se la paso todas las clase pensando en saber qué cosas o saber en quien. ''Mierda y si se enamoro de un chico y en este momento está pensando en él…. Lo más probable es que así sea y como soy su mejor amigo está pensando en una forma de decirme que está enamorada de un chico que NO soy yo! Y que van a ser novios, se van a casar y que van a tener ocho hijos!'' En ese momento entre en pánico y me dio un tic en el ojo. ''Si Jinxy quiere tener un novio pues… bien que sean felices juntos! Aunque yo me este retorciendo de dolor en el piso.'' Pensé enojado!_

**(A la hora de receso)**

* * *

_Me encontraba en la mesa con Linda, Dick, Kory, Rachel y Toni…. Linda me estaba diciendo que algo raro le había ocurrido mientras Jinxy se sentaba a la par mía._

- Oigan Chicos ¿qué ocurre? _Pregunto Víctor._

-Linda no encuentra su refacción. _Dije… en ese momento Jinxy y Toni se levantaron de su asiento y se dirigieron a otro lugar…. Yo simplemente no le tome importancia._

-No te preocupes Linda, yo tengo un Sándwich extra! _Dijo Garfield mientras le entregaba el sándwich._

-Gracias Garfield! _Dijo Linda con una sonrisa y luego le pego una mordida al sándwich. ''Si que tenía hambre!'' En ese momento Linda se empezó a poner toda roja, se le hincharon las mejillas y los labios. ''Ohhh! Qué horror! Parece fenómeno de circo!'' Pensé mientras ponía cara de Terror_.

-Edes un idioda! _Gritaba Linda pero como tenia los labios todos hinchados nada._

-Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería_. Dijo Jinxy ''Que buen corazón tiene…. Hasta se preocupa por los demás.''_ _Después Linda se cayó al suelo y no sé si han visto el episodio de Bob Esponja donde inventan el baile del calambre…. Pues Linda estaba haciendo algo parecido a eso! ''Vaya a Bob le daría envidia de ver como se mueve Linda.'' Pensé mientras observaba ese ''baile.'' ''Tengo que hacer algo! Jinxy me está observando… tengo que hacer algo heroico!'' Cargue a Linda y Jinxy comenzó a llamar a una ambulancia. Pasaron unos minutos y la ambulancia llego…. Jinxy se veía tan asustada por todo lo que había ocurrido. ''vamos Wally tienes que darle palabras de apoyo.''_

-Jinxy no te preocupes tanto, No fue tu culpa. _Dije mientras la observaba._

-Wally…. Tengo que decirte algo importante….

-Disculpen, ¿alguno de ustedes podría acompañar a la Señorita Park en la ambulancia? _Preguntó un paramédico. ''Es tu oportunidad de hacer algo completamente heroico para llamar la atención de Jinxy y ella se me lance a los brazos!''_

-Yo iré con ella, Jinxy me dices después de que se trata eso tan importante. _Dije mientras me subía a la ambulancia ''Soy un genio! Ahora Jinxy me vera como el príncipe azul que soy!'' _

_Cuando llegamos al hospital sacaron a Linda de la ambulancia y la pusieron en una camilla, se la llevaron a una habitación y le pusieron un montón de medicamentos para que se estabilizara…. Llegaron los padres de Linda y Afortunadamente el doctor dijo que no era nada grave, después los padres de Linda entraron a la habitación en la que Linda se encontraba mientras que yo me quede en el pasillo esperando a que mis ''suegros'' salieran. _

-Hola Wally…. ¿Cómo se encuentra Linda? _Dijo mi hermosa Jinxy! ''No puedo creer que este aquí! Parezco una chica…. Vamos Wally actúa como el macho que eres!''_

-Se encuentra bien, no fue nada grave solo una reacción alérgica. _Dije como el macho que soy._

-Pero ¿ya está mejor? _Pregunto Jinxy con carita de preocupación… ''Ohhh mi Jinxy se preocupa por los demás…. Eso significa que si yo estuviera en una situación como esta ella vendría a darme de sus cuidados! Es la idea más estúpida que he tenido!''_

-En este momento está con sus padres, pero el doctor me dijo que no fue nada grave… Te preocupas demasiado Jinxy, no fue tu culpa que le haya pasado eso.

-¡Todo es mi culpa! _Grito Jinxy_

-Jinxy… no fue tu culpa, Garfield le dio un sándwich… él no sabía que Linda era alérgica al maní… _Dije mientras la abrazaba. ''Bien hecho príncipe azul!'' me felicite mentalmente. _–Tú no tienes la culpa Jinxy

-¡Es que tu no entiendes! Yo sabía que Linda era alérgica al maní…. Yo planee darle ese sándwich a Linda pero después de ver lo que podía provocar me arrepentí y le di el sándwich a Garfield porque a él le gusta la mantequilla de maní…. ¡Yo no quería que esto pasara, me siento muy culpable! _Dijo mi Jinxy llorando. ''vamos Wally…. Ella está sufriendo has algo audaz!''_ –¡Lo siento tanto!

-Tranquila, se que trataste de hacerle daño pero te arrepentiste y lo que ocurrió después fue un accidente porque Garfield no sabía nada de eso. _Dije tratando de darle apoyo._ –Pero a mí no deberías estar pidiéndome disculpas. _Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza._

-¿Crees que Linda me perdone? _Pregunto secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa._

-Sabes todas las personas merecen una segunda oportunidad. _Dije de manera sabia mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. _

-Esperare a que los padres de Linda salgan de la habitación para pedirle disculpas. _Dijo mientras yo la soltaba_–¿Me quieres acompañar?

-Por supuesto Jinxy

**(Unos minutos después)**

* * *

_Los padres de Linda salieron de la habitación_

-Disculpen, Señor y Señora Park ¿Cómo se encuentra Linda? _Pregunte _

-Se encuentra bien, no fue nada grave. _Dijo la Mamá de Linda_ –Ustedes son compañeritos de Linda.

-Si ¿Podemos pasar a ver como se encuentra Linda? _Pregunto Jinxy._

- ¡Claro! A Linda le agradara verlos.

-Jinxy! Puedes decirle a Linda lo que querías decirle. _Dije._

-Linda me quiero disculpar contigo por lo que paso. Dijo Jinxy con una carita de preocupación.

-Amor podrías dejarnos solas un momento, quiero hablar a solas con Nicole. _''Que! De que quiere hablar con mi Jinxy!''_

-Claro. _''Estúpido! Como se me ocurre dejarla sola después de todo lo que paso!''_


	5. Olvidar

**Nota: Espero su opinión…. La verdad creo que nadie lee las notas y si las leen se los agradezco! XD**

''_Porque deje sola a Jinxy! Solo tendrán una conversación amistosa…. Bueno eso espero….'' Me encontraba caminando desesperadamente en el pasillo del hospital. ''La curiosidad me está MATANDO! Tengo que saber de que están hablando ellas dos ahí….'' Pensé mientras me acercaba a la puerta para escuchar algo. ''Porque no hablan más recio!'' pasaron unos quince minutos y la mamá de Linda toco la puerta para entregarle el almuerzo. _

-Cariño puedo pasar_. Dijo_ _la mamá de Linda mientras Jinxy abría la puerta._

-Jinxy ¿De qué quería hablar Linda contigo? _Pregunte de forma ''algo'' curiosa. ''Vamos! Dime de lo que estaban hablando!''_

-De cosas de chicas…. _Dijo con una sonrisa ''Eso significa que estaban hablando de mi…. Lo más seguro es que estaban peleando por mi y por eso querían que fuera una conversación privada! Sí, eso debe de ser.''_

-Estaban hablando de lo increíblemente guapo que soy. _Dije confiado ''Es más que obvio…. Si a mi Jinxy la vuelvo loca.''_

-¡Que te hace pensar eso!

-De eso se supone que hablan las chicas…. ¡Solo quiero saber de que estaban hablando! _Dije desesperado. ''Habla de una vez Jinxy!''_

-Entonces quieres que hable contigo de chicos…. _Dijo Jinxy y creo que siguió hablando pero no escuche que fue lo que dijo. ''Y que me digas que estas enamorada de otro y me des cada detalle de lo que hacen juntos…. Nooo! Eso sería demasiado!'' _–Oye Wally ¿Te quedaras aquí o iras a tu casa? _Me pregunto._

-Me quedare para ver a Linda. _Dije en voz algo baja. ''Creo que será mejor hacer lo que Dick me dijo…. Si continuo así Jinxy me matara inconscientemente cuando me diga que está saliendo con otro chico….'' _

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana. _Dijo Jinxy mientras empezaba a caminar._

Espere a que los padres de Linda salieran de la habitación para poder hablar con ella….

-Hey! Linda ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor amor! _dijo con una sonrisa. ''No creo que sea tan malo continuar con esta relación…. Además Linda es cariñosa.''_

-Qué bueno que te sientas mejor! No sabes lo preocupado que estaba.

-No tenías porque preocuparte demasiado…. Si no fuera por Nicole nada de esto hubiera pasado….

-Ella se disculpo contigo. _''Como se le ocurre echarle toda la culpa a Jinxy…. Además ella se arrepintió.''_

-Si amor, y yo la perdone…. Es mas ahora somos amigas! Es maravilloso! No crees? _''Que! Mi mejor amiga siendo amiga de mi novia! En que universo paralelo estoy viviendo!'' _

-Si cariño es maravilloso! _Dije fingiendo emoción. ''Eso significa que a Jinxy no le importo!''_

_Me quede con Linda unos veinte minutos y luego le dije que tenía que regresar a mi casa para ''hacer tareas'' y ella simplemente me dijo que estaba bien, fue entonces que decidí dirigirme hacia la casa de Dick…. Toque la puerta y Dick me abrió._

-Hola Dick!

-¿Qué haces aquí? _Pregunto serio. '' ¡¿Qué clase de saludo es ese?!''_

-Esa no es manera de hablarle a un amigo! _Dick simplemente rodo los ojos._ –Simplemente viene a visitarte!

-¿A qué se debe esta maravillosa visita? _Dijo Dick mientras se recostaba en el marco de la puerta._

-Voy a seguir tu consejo. _Dije así de simple_

-Te le vas a declarar a Nicole. _Dijo sorprendido._

- Ese consejo no! El de seguir con mi relación con Linda y que Niki siga siendo mi amiga…. Le aclare.

-Eres un cobarde!

-Como dices! Yo soy un macho que se respeta! Y voy a hacer esto porque sé que a Niki no le importo en lo más mínimo.

-¿Por qué no simplemente terminas con Linda?

-Como quieres que haga eso si ahora Linda y Nicole son amigas! _Grite y Dick simplemente levanto una ceja._

-Oye…. ¿con que te drogaste?

-Es enserio! Linda me lo dijo…. Sabes lo que pasaría si llegara a terminar con Linda, ella se pondría destrozada e iría a contarle todo a Nicole y ella ya no me volvería a hablar y me odiaría! _Dije mientras empezaba a hiperventilarme, Dick me dio una ''Palmadita'' en la cara… ''Ohhh Shit, eso dolió.'' Dije mientras me sobaba la cara._

-Estas exagerando! Y si quieres hacer eso…. Es tu problema, luego no vengas aquí llorando cuando te enteres que Nicole tiene novio!

-Eso no va a pasar y ¿sabes por qué? Porque soy un macho y los machos no lloramos…. Solo orinamos por los ojos!

-Eso es lo más estúpido que has dicho! _Dijo Dick negando con la cabeza._ –Oye Wally quieres acompañarnos a Kory y a mí a la playa este fin de semana, Bruce me dio permiso de usar la casa que tenemos ahí….. Así que ¿Qué dices?

-¿Puedo llevar a alguien?

-¿Te vas a hacer hombre y vas a invitar a Nicole?

-Nooo! Estaba pensando en invitar a Linda… _en ese momento vi como Dick hacia una mueca._

-Invítala si quieres. _Dijo de manera sencilla. ''En este fin de semana tendré que olvidarme de Jinxy cueste lo que cueste!''_


	6. Descubriendo la bipolaridad de Linda

''_Tengo que seguir con el consejo que me dio Dick…. Porque si sigo pensando que Nicole me va a corresponder voy a hacer algo estúpido y ya ni siquiera seremos amigos.'' Tome mi teléfono y marque el número de Linda. _

-Hola amor!

-Hola Linda ¿Estás en tu casa?

-Sí, aquí estoy…. Solita en mi casa con mi soledad…. _Dijo algo decaída._ -Porque me tienes abandonada! _Me grito. '' ¡¿Primero triste y ahora enojada?!''_

-No Linda yo no te tengo abandonada…. Es más te quería preguntar si quisieras salir esta noche….

-Me parece perfecto! ¿A qué hora vienes por mí?

-a las siete en punto.

-Está bien mi Pupuchurro. _Dijo mientras me colgaba. ''WTF es Pupuchurro?''_

_Me arregle para la cita que tendría con Linda y vi la hora…. Ya eran las siete... ''Solo estoy a diez minutos de su casa…. Qué bueno que Linda es comprensiva!'' Salí en mi auto y llegue a las siete y cinco, Linda se encontraba en la puerta esperándome algo impaciente._

-¿A qué hora dijimos Wally? _Pregunto Linda mientras veía su reloj_

-A las siete.

-¿Qué hora es Wally? En _ese momento vi mi reloj _

-siete y cinco.

-Siete y diez tengo yo…. Yo te espere pura mula casi MEDIA HORA! _Grito Linda _

-Solo fueron cinco minutos. _Le dije tratando de defenderme. ''Que! Diablos está pasando! Es bipolar! T_T''_

-Esa tu porquería de reloj no sirve! No puedo creer que me hagas esto a mí, que soy tu novia! _''Solo fueron cinco minutos de retraso.''_

-Vamos, Linda no te pongas así…. Además hice una reservación en un restaurante y puede que lleguemos tarde.

-Veo que la cena es más importante que yo… _Dijo Linda indignada. ''Que diablos le pasa a esta mujer! A de estar poseída!''_

-Nooo! Solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

-Está bien! Vamos. _Dijo ¿Feliz? ''Porque no puede ser como Nicole…. Mierda! Sácate a Nicole de la cabeza!'' Le abrí la puerta del auto a Linda como el caballero que soy y luego ella somato la puerta…. ''Mi bebe! T_T'' luego yo me subí al auto, lo arranque. _

_Llegamos al restaurante y nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba en el centro. ''Solo espero que Linda no se ponga toda loca!'' Linda se puso toda desesperada porque no venia el mesero, así que se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea…. ''A todas las chicas le gustan los chistes.''_

-Oye Linda sabes ¿cuál es el gas propano? _Linda solo levanto una ceja._ –El que te sale por el ano! _Dije mientras empezaba a reír. _

-Hay pero que estúpido! _Dijo Linda en voz baja._ _'' ¡¿Qué?! Nicole me dijo que era un buen chiste!'' En ese momento llego mí salvación!_

-Disculpen por la tardanza ¿Qué van a ordenar? _Pregunto mi héroe_

-yo voy a pedir dos de todo y agréguele unas papas y alitas extra…. Aaa y voy a querer Refill de agua. _Dije con una sonrisa._ –Linda ¿qué vas a querer tú?

-Una ensalada con queso…. Pero que sea Light…. Tengo que cuidar mi figura. **(N/A: imagínense que a Linda se le salen las lonjas jajajaja así me la imagina yo XD)**

-Enseguida vuelvo con su comida. _Dijo el mesero algo asombrado._

-Wally ¿me prestas tu teléfono? _'' ¡¿Para qué quiere mi teléfono?! De seguro quiere revisar los mensajes que me envían todas las chicas. Te maldigo MPI!''_

-¿Para qué quieres mi teléfono?

-Lo que pasa es que…. Me quede sin crédito yyyy tengo que avisarle a mis padres que Salí. Dijo Linda algo nerviosa. _''Esta dicho…. No entiendo a esta mujer! Esta loca!''_

-Está bien…. Toma. Dije mientras le daba mi teléfono.

-Gracias, voy al baño a hablar con mi Jav…. Padres.

-Aquí te espero…. _''Si claro…. A hablar con sus padres.'' En ese momento llego el mesero con la comida…. Me hubiera gustado esperar a Linda pero ya me estaba muriendo de hambre, así que empecé a atascarme comida, tengo que admitir que estaba rico el pollo! _

-Wally! Comes como cerdo! _Grito Linda mientras yo tenía medio pollo en la boca._

-Mejor dicho como Ganso. _Dije de manera sabia._

-¿Por qué?

-Porque los cerdos mastican…. _Dije mientras continuaba comiendo… _

-Creo que se me quito el hambre.

-Bueno…. No soy muy amante de las ensaladas…. Pero voy a hacer el intento por comerla. _''Que! No me juzguen… tenía demasiada hambre…. No había almorzado por estar hablando con Dick!''_ –Oye Linda ¿quieres ir a la playa este fin de semana? Pregunte con la boca llena de ensalada.

-Ohhh! Eso es tan romántico Wally…. Claro que quiero ir contigo!

_Después Linda y yo platicamos…. Sinceramente no estuvo tan mal nuestra cita…. Pero he tenido mejores…. luego fui a dejar a Linda a su casa y la despedí con un beso como el macho que soy! ''Ahora solo tengo que esperar al fin de semana para pasarlo con Linda.''_

**Nota: Disculpen que el capitulo sea tan corto, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi queridísima madre y comprenderán que no puedo estar todo el día aplastada con la computadora….. XD **


	7. Pesadilla

**(Al día siguiente)**

_Me encontraba en clase de biología y estaba aburrido! ''y como no estarlo si este profesor se tarda diez años luz en completar una oración!'' En ese momento vi en donde se encontraban Toni y Jinxy…. Ellas estaban susurrando un montón de cosas. ''Típico de las mujeres, saben algún chisme y lo comentan en clase porque no pueden esperar por saberlo.'' Pensé mientras rodaba los ojos y trataba de concentrarme en la clase. '' ¡¿Por qué esta clase tiene que ser tan aburrida?!'' en ese momento sonó el timbre para cambio de periodo. ''Gracias Chuck Norris por hacer que el timbre sonara!'' _

-Oye Wally ¿Qué harás este fin de semana? _Me pregunto Jinxy ''Ohhh Jinxy está interesada en mi, Wally no entres en pánico actúa como el macho extremadamente sexy que eres.''_

-¡Ohhh! Se me olvido contarte que Linda y yo tendremos una cita doble con Dick y Kory. Dije confiado. '_'Bien hecho…. Ahora solo tengo que esperar a ver cómo reacciona.''_

-¡Wow! _Dijo Jinxy algo desinteresada_ -¿A dónde irán?

-Vamos a ir a la playa….. El papá de Dick tiene una casa cerca de la playa entonces nos quedaremos ahí el fin de semana_. Dije entusiasmado ''Es la hora de los celos! Vamos Jinxy ponte celosa!''_

-¡Vaya que genial! Espero que se diviertan_…. Dijo Jinxy con voz algo desinteresada '' ¡¿Le gusto o no le gusto?! ¡Que! Como quiere que sepa si le gusto o no! T_T no entiendo a las mujeres! Que acaso ellas no entienden que el hombre es lo suficientemente tonto y lo peor es que ellas son súper complicadas (Idiota + complicada = tragedia emocional)'' _

-Y tu Jinxy ¿Qué harás el fin de semana? _Pregunte curioso. ''Ojala y diga: voy a pasar el fin de semana encerrada en mi casa esperando a que vuelvas.''_

-Pasare mi fin de semana con Toni…. Creo que iremos a un parque acuático. _En ese momento a mi me dio un tic en el ojo. ''Mierda! Jinxy estará en un parque acuático donde usara bikini y aparte de eso abran miles de hombres con la mente pervertida y totalmente depravados que se querrán propasar con ella!''_

-¡Qué bien! _Dije con una mueca que más parecía una sonrisa de psicópata!_

-Todavía estamos planeando lo que vamos a hacer…. _''Solo espero que Jinxy no encuentre a un tipejo en ese parque acuático.'' En ese momento entro el profesor y ''otra vez a ''estudiar'' porque ahora que Jinxy me dijo lo que haría el fin de semana no podre concentrarme…. Lo más probable es que ella me engañe con otro hombre mucho más guapo que yo…. Bueno no creo que eso sea posible pero puede que Jinxy no tenga muy buenos gustos y me engañe con un chico todo escuálido.'' Pensé mientras fruncía el seño._

**(En casa)**

_Cuando llegue a mi casa lo primero que hice fue acostarme para dormir. ''Solo espero que no sea verdad lo que estaba pensando'' dije mientras serraba los ojos._

-Wally.

-¿Qué ocurre Jinxy?

-Tengo que presentarte a alguien! _Dijo Jinxy mientras le tomaba la mano a un hombre horrendo_ **(esa es la opinión de Wally -.-')** –El es mi novio…. Y nos conocimos en el parque acuático, recuerdas que te dije que pasaría mi fin de semana con Toni…. yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza. –Ese fin de semana Toni me presento a uno de sus amigos y pues nos enamoramos…. _Dijo Jinxy mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a ese horrible hombre._ –Y me gustaría que tú fueras el padrino de nuestra boda!

-¡¿Qué?! Jinxy eres muy joven para casarte! Grite

-Wally ya tenemos 24 años! Ya somos adultos! Además yo quiero formar una familia con el amor de mi vida! Quiero tener treinta y ocho retoñitos. _Dijo Jinxy mientras le daba un beso a ese hombre asquerosamente horrendo! '' Noooo! Acaso Jinx está loca! Como se le ocurre tener treinta y ocho hijos con esa cosa…. Como si no tuvieran televisión!'' En ese momento me caí de la cama…. ''Uyyy solo fue un sueño….Noooo esto no fue un sueño! Esto fue una pesadilla! Qué horror! No podre dormir esa noche!'' _

* * *

**(Tres minutos después)** **imagínense a Wally desparramado en su cama XD**

_Llego el fin de semana y Linda y yo nos encontrábamos en la casa de Dick para ir a la playa….. Iríamos en mi auto porque Dick no quiere manejar…. ''Bueno Wally este fin de semana tendrás que olvidarte de Jinxy así tengas que tratar de enamorarte de Linda.'' Nos subimos a mi bebe…. Kory y Dick iban en los asientos de atrás y Linda iba en el asiento de copiloto…. Cuando íbamos de camino a la playa nos topamos con que había un montón de tráfico. ''Ahhhh qué horror!'' Linda puso algo de música._

-NO TE METAS CON MI CUCU! CUCU! NO TE METAS CON MI CUCU! CUCU_! ''cantaba'' Linda. ''T_T esa canción ya no la soporto!'' pensé mientras me somataba la cabeza con el volante del auto. ''Dios! Que hice para merecer esto!'' en ese momento vi por el retrovisor del auto que Kory contestaba su teléfono…. No le tome mucha importancia._

-Hola amiga Nicole! _Dijo Kory_ –Amiga Nicole no te escucho. _Grito_

-Kory ¿estás hablando con Jinxy? _Le_ _pregunte a Kory mientras que Dick simplemente levantaba una ceja. ''Wally tranquilo actúa de manera natural.''_

-Wally nuestra amiga Nicole quiere hablar contigo. _Dijo Kory mientras me pasaba su teléfono. _

-Hey Jinxy. _Dije con voz de macho._

-Hola Wally ¿Cómo vas en tu cita_? ''Es horrible…. Linda no deja de cantar canciones desesperantes, tengo que decirle que me la estoy pasando genial.''_

-Pues ahorita vamos de camino a la playa y tu ¿En donde estas con Toni? '_'Solo espero que no me diga que en este momento está con otro hombre, musculoso de dos metros con el que se va a casar y tendrán treinta y ocho hijos….'' Pensé mientras ponía cara de horror_

-Nosotras…. Puesss…. Estamos en la feria. _''Uff! Están en la feria…. A no ser que en este momento este en una cita con el hombre musculoso de dos metros.'' Pensé con un tic en el ojo._

-No se supone que iban a ir a un parque acuático… _''Soy un estúpido! Como se me ocurre preguntarle algo así! Ella me dirá lo que no quiero saber!'' _

-Si…. Lo que pasa es que el parque acuático se llama…. ¡Acuaferia! Así se llama ese parque acuático. Bueno que te diviertas Wally_…. ''Solo falta que me diga: porque yo me estoy divirtiendo con otro hombre que NO eres tú.''_ –Me puedes pasar a Kory.

-Claro…. Que te diviertas en Acuaferia! _Dije mientras le devolvía el teléfono a Kory. ''T_T Noooo! Que voy a hacer! Estar en la Friend Zone es peor que estornudar cuando tienes diarrea!''_

* * *

**Nota: ya saben que me pueden dejar sus comentarios si les gusto el capitulo…. No saben lo feliz que me hacen cuando leo sus comentarios XD hacen que sonría como Bob Esponja :3 **


	8. Quien las entiende?

**Nota: Deletreen esto en voz alta y rápido: I.C.K.K.C.K **

* * *

_Al fin llegamos a la playa ya estaba cansado de escuchar a Linda ''cantar'' entonces decidimos en tomar una caminata romántica Linda y yo nos tomamos de la mano y ustedes deben saber lo asqueroso que es tocar una mano toda sudada. ''Que asco! Linda suda como puerco en asador!'' _

-¡Contacto físico! ¡Están haciendo contacto físico! _En ese momento vi de reojo a una tipa toda loca gritando mientras zarandeaba a otra tipa. ''Ellas han de ser unas lesbianas heterofobicas'' _**(Esa palabra no sé si existe pero asumo que ha de existir…. Porque si existen los homofóbicos han de existir los heterofobicos…. No me hagan caso es solo una teoría mía)**_ ''Voy a ver cómo reaccionan si beso a Linda.'' Pensé mientras me acercaba a Linda y la besaba._

-¡¿Que están haciendo?! _Grito la otra tipa._

-¡¿Qué acaso estas ciega?! ¡Se están besando pero más parece como si se estuvieran tragando! _Grito la tipa._

-Shhh! ¡Cállate que nos van a escuchar! _Grito la otra tipa. ''WTF? Esas tipas están locas…. Que acaso no saben disimular cuando ven a alguien….'' En ese momento voltee para ver si dejaban de hablar, solo veía como se susurraban cosas._

-¡Amiguis! ¡Qué emoción! ¡Ya viste las olas! _Dijo la tipa con entusiasmo_

-¡Puedes creerlo estamos en la playa! _Dijo la otra de igual forma. ''Que mierda les pasa a estas locas con problemas mentales…. Esta dicho yo no entiendo a las mujeres!'' Yo solo me les quede viendo asustado. ''De que planeta se supone que vienen esas chicas!'' Me voltee para hablar con Linda._

-Oye Linda…. ¿Crees que esas tipas están locas? _Dije mientras las señalaba de manera discreta._ –Pero míralas disimuladamente! Le dije para que esas tipas no se dieran cuenta.

-¿Qué tipas? _Dijo mientras volteaba velozmente. ''Le dije disimuladamente!''_

-Esas tipas…. Yo creo que son lesbianas y heterofobicas…. _Le susurre._

-Te refieres a que se me quieren lanzar esas lesbianas! Yo sé que estoy muy buena y algo hot…. Delicious diría mi amiga Kitty. _Dijo Linda confiada yo simplemente me di una palmadita en la cara. ''No sé que es peor esas Locas o Linda.'' Nos la pasamos caminando hasta que llegamos al muelle y nos sentamos un rato para ver las olas…._

_Después de eso solo escuche como pegaban gritos las chicas esas lesbianas ''Que diablos les pasa a las mujeres!'' voltee y vi porque estaban gritando. ''Ahhh por eso estaban gritando…. Vaya que horrible le quedo la pierna a esa chica.'' Dije mientras hacia una mueca de asco, paso el tiempo y ya estaba oscureciendo…. Así que fuimos a donde había dejado el auto parqueado y nos subimos para ir a la casa de Dick. _

* * *

**(En casa de Dick) **

_Nos encontrábamos viendo películas Dick estaba sentado con un brazo en los hombros de Kory y yo estaba a la par de Linda. ''Tengo que hablar con Dick''_

-Oye Dick, podemos hablar…. _Él simplemente rodo los ojos._

-A ver ¿de qué quieres hablar? _En ese momento Kory y Linda me estaban observando._

-Hablemos en privado…. '_'No puedo creer que esté perdiendo mi magia con las mujeres…. Ahora hasta me pongo nervioso.'' En ese momento Dick y yo nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y nos dirigimos a la cocina de la casa._

-Y bien? _Pregunto _

-Dick tienes que ayudarme. _Le roge mientras el levantaba una ceja._ –Tú que entiendes a las mujeres, dame un consejo…

-Wally, tu de donde sacas esas estupideces….

-Richie! Por favor…. Yo creía entender a las mujeres! Pero ni ellas mismas se entienden!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-iba caminando con Linda por la playa y ella se quedo callada entonces yo como el caballero que soy le pregunte:

-Amor ¿Qué tienes?

-uyy, olvídelo si! Me dijo.

-pero no te entiendo.

-Ni yo tampoco! Me grito Linda. –No soy brujo y mucho menos adivino para entenderla…. Por favor amigo dame un consejo!

-¡¿Cómo quieres que te de un consejo si yo medio que entiendo a las mujeres?! _Me dijo algo fastidiado._

-Si es cierto, se me había olvidado que tardaste un año en confesarle a Kory tus sentimientos.

-Al menos fui valiente no como otros! _Dijo enojado_

-Que no me quieres ayudar!

-Es tu problema no el mío! Dijo Dick mientras regresaba a la sala…. _''Entonces me tendré que enfrentar yo solo contra Linda…. Solo espero salir con vida.''_

_Después de que termino la película nos íbamos a ir a dormir pero Linda me dijo que quería hablar conmigo así que fuimos a la habitación en donde ella se quedaría para poder hablar._

-Amor quiero que dejemos unas cosas bien claras…. Tú sabes que te amo y yo se que a veces puedo ser impulsiva…. Pero quiero que sepas que yo no quiero que nuestra relación termine… _Dijo Linda mientras me abrazaba._ -¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche conmigo? _''Ohhh si ¡Wally junior se divertirá esta noche!'' en ese momento me empecé a quitar la ropa._

-Wally! ¿Qué estás haciendo? _Grito Linda_

-Lo que tú querías. _Dije algo confundido por su reacción_

-Recuerdas que te dije que cuando formalizáramos nuestra relación tendríamos sexo… _yo solo asentí con la cabeza _–Yo aun no veo mi anillo de compromiso…. Así que no habrá sexo hasta que tenga mi anillo en el dedo… porque yo de gratis no lo doy. _''Si claro!'' dijo Linda mientras se acostaba en la cama y me hacia espacio para que me acostara. _

* * *

**Adivinen que! Me detuvo la policía! Les contare lo que paso…. Iba manejando como la master driver que soy y de repente escuche la sirena de la policía y me hicieron señas para que me estacionara…. Como ustedes comprenderán yo no tengo licencia de conducir XD entonces me tire al suelo y me puse a llorar…. Y como en mi país algunos polecillas son buena onda me dejaron ir :) moraleja de la historia: ponerse a llorar enfrente de los policías evita que te pongan multas.**

**P.D: ya saben dejen sus comentarios y si tienen algunas ideas me las pueden decir y yo con gusto las usare... que la pasen bien!**


	9. La cagaron!

**RECOMENDACIONES: Vayan al baño antes de leer este capítulo…. A no ser que quieran orinarse por la risa…. Procuren de no estar tomando agua o ingiriendo alimentos mientras leen este capítulo! Esas son mis recomendaciones para una lectura higiénica! XD disfruten!**

**Nota: Espero que se rían con este capítulo ya que muchas personas querían el capitulo en donde Jinx le tiraba caca de perro a Linda en la cara narrado por Wally…. Sinceramente no sé cómo piensan los hombres pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible!**

**P.D: la Homofobia y Heterofobia si existe! Lo pueden buscar en wikipedia XD lo acabo de investigar….**

**P.D.D: espero sus comentarios! Si hay más de 5 comentarios en las dos historias subiré el siguiente capítulo pronto!**

_Me encontraba en la cama a la par de Linda…. Wally junior ya se había ''activado'' para la diversión. ''Soy un hombre…. Tengo mis necesidades!'' abrace a Linda y solo escuchaba los ronquidos que pegaba…. ''Ronca demasiado fuerte! Hasta vibran las ventanas! Solo espero que los vecinos no escuchen eso!'' _

-Amor. _Dije mientras movía a Linda._

-A la gran puta Wally! Usted si que no respeta verdad! _Dijo Linda enojada._ –Verdad! _Grito furiosa_

-Amor… es que tengo ganas…. _Dije mientras la abrazaba. _

-Vaya al baño! Si tiene ganas vaya al baño! Y deje de estar chingando! No ves que trato de dormir. _Dijo Linda mientras seguía roncando._

-Amor…. es que me estaba recordando de los buenos momentos que hemos pasado juntos. _Dije tratando de convencerla para que hubiera ''acción'' esta noche._

-¡¿Cuáles?! Si no deja de estar chingando jamás van a ver! Y además yo ya te dije…. Bye, bye pajarito bye, bye. It's over baby! _Dijo Linda ''Ni que estuviera tan buena!'' pensé mientras la dejaba de abrazar y me acomodaba para dormir. _

**(30 minutos después)**

-Amor! _Dijo Linda mientras me movía…. ''Y ahora qué diablos quiere!''_ –Amor la ventana está abierta! _''Si no roncara tan fuerte no estaría abierta.'' En ese momento me levante para cerrar la ventana…. ''Es físicamente imposible que con sus ronquidos se haya abierto la ventana.''_

-Oye ¿Por qué dejaste abierta la ventana?

-Yo no la deje abierta. _''pero la abrió con sus ronquidos…. Como no han venido a alegar por el ruido los vecinos.''_

-Y ¿Por qué huele a caca de perro? _Pregunte mientras me tapaba la nariz…. ''Que asco! Con que Linda no se haya cagado en la cama…''_

-Amor por si no te abras dado cuenta Dick tiene un perro…. Lo más probable es que se haya entrado el olor porque se quedo la ventana abierta. _''porque Asesino tiene que cagar como si no hubiera un mañana!'' _

-Si tienes razón. _Dije mientras me acercaba a la cama para dormir._

**(Una hora después)**

_CRASH! Se escucho como la ventana se quebraba. ''No soporto los ronquidos de Linda.''_

-Ahhhhhh! _Grito Linda _

-Salgamos de aquí. _Dijo una persona con una máscara mientras jalaba a otra persona._

-¡Qué diablos ocurre aquí! _Grite enojado por tanto ruido._

-Wally son ladrones! Y me tiraron caca en la cara! _Dijo Linda, yo la voltee a ver y me quede asqueado. ''WTF! Si yo tuviera caca en la cara ya estaría en el baño quitándomela.''_

-Ve al baño y quítate esa porquería del rostro! _Dije mientras me tapaba la nariz y trataba de no vomitar…. Los ladrones salieron por la ventana y se tiraron desde el segundo nivel…. ''Uyyy eso debió doler!'' en ese momento Asesino empezó a ladrar y le mordió el trasero a uno de los ladrones. ''Va a necesitar una reconstrucción total de trasero…. Puede que quede irreconocible y jamás vuelva a sentarse…. Mierda! Tengo que llamar a la policía.'' En ese momento fui al cuarto de Dick y le conté lo que había ocurrido…y él llamo a la policía. Los policías llegaron unos quince minutos después._

-A ver cuénteme lo que vio. _Le pregunto el policía a Linda._

-Fíjese que entraron dos ladrones a nuestra habitación. _Dijo Linda mientras el policía tomaba notas._

-¿Se llevaron algo esos ladrones? _Pregunto._

-No…. Pero estaban en propiedad privada! _Dije enojado. ''Esa gente ya no respeta el sueño de las personas, no solo soporte los ronquidos y gritos de Linda y ahora tengo que responder preguntas a policías.''_

-Bueno…. En ese caso tendremos que buscar evidencia para poder encontrar a las personas responsables de entrar a propiedad privada…. Si nos disculpan iremos a la escena del crimen. _Dijeron los policías mientras subían las escaleras para ir a la ''escena del crimen.''_

-Eso significa que tendremos que estar despiertos toda la noche! _Dije algo cansado. _

-¿Para que entrarían dos ''ladrones'' y no se llevaron nada? _Pregunto Dick. _

-No lo sé…. Ohhh! Asesino atrapo a un ladrón…. Tal vez lo mato a mordidas…. _Dije emocionado._

-Wally…. Mi perro no haría algo así….

-¿Y por qué lo nombraste Asesino entonces?

-porque quería! _Dijo mientras salía al patio para ver a Asesino… yo simplemente lo seguí_

-Oye mira esto! _Dije sosteniendo un pedazo de tela toda rasgada…. _

- ¿Crees que eso era algo de la ropa de los ladrones? _Pregunto Dick mientras veía el pedazo de tela. _

-Claro…. Si yo vi como le mordía el trasero a uno de los ladrones….

-Vamos a dárselo a los policías. _Dijo Dick quitándome el pedazo de tela._

-Bueno jóvenes…. Este zapato fue lo único que encontramos en la escena del crimen. _Dijo el policía mostrando un zapato dentro de una bolsa transparente. ''Ese zapato se parece a unos que tiene Jinxy…. Mierda! Ya había dejado de pensar en ella… y aparte de eso ya esta amaneciendo y no pude dormir nada!'' pensé y veía como Kory y Linda estaban algo nerviosas mejor dicho estaban todas alteradas por lo que había ocurrido. ''porque se ponen así las mujeres! Solo porque entraron dos ladrones a la casa…. Como si hubieran matado a alguien…'' _


	10. ESTA CON OTRO HOMBRE!

**Nota: A muchas personas le gusto como es Wally celoso…. Así que hice este capítulo especialmente para esas personas…. Espero que lo disfruten! XD**

**Les recuerdo:**

_Narrado_

''_pensamiento''_

_-_conversaciones

* * *

_Me encontraba desparramado en el sofá…. porque un verdadero macho no se sienta como señorita se desparrama! Dick estaba en la cocina, sirviéndose agua…. ''Que aburrido! Porque las chicas se arreglan demasiado solo para verse igual!'' en ese momento empezó a sonar el teléfono de Kory…. Ella lo había dejado en la mesita de la sala…. ''No creo que sea nadie importante….'' Siguió sonando ese maldito teléfono y yo de lo desesperado que estaba por esa cancioncita que tenia Kory como tono de llamada me levante para apagar esa caja del diablo! ''Porque! Estaba tan cómodo en el sofá y justo ahora tienen que sonar esa babosada.'' Vi en el identificador de llamadas que decía: Nicole. ''Ohhh! Si! Podre hablar con mi Jinxy!'' _

-Kory ¿Qué está pasando ahí? Sabes que te he estado llamando como mil veces y tu ni siquiera te dignas a contestar esa porquería! _Grito Jinxy enojada._

-Jinxy ¿Cómo estás? _Pregunte ''algo '' emocionado._

-Oye ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Kory? _''Que! No le interesa saber como estoy! Si no me ha pasado nada! Si Linda no ha intentado ponerle una mano encima a SU hombre!''_

-Lo que pasa es que no dejaba de sonar…. Y como vi tu nombre en el identificador de llamadas te conteste…. Porque quería hablar contigo. '_'Por favor Jinxy! Que acaso no se ha dado cuenta que me muero por ella!''_

-¿De qué quieres hablar? _Pregunto Jinxy feliz. ''Ella quiere hablar conmigo también! A no ser….''_

-Quería preguntarte si te estás divirtiendo con Toni.

-Si…. Nos la estamos pasando súper bien. Dijo emocionada. _''a ver…. Leí un estudio donde decía que las mujeres cuando decían que se la pasaban bien, significa todo lo contrario…. Eso quiere decir que mi Jinxy no me estuvo engañando con otro hombre….. y eso me lleva a que lo más probable es que ella haya tratado de entrar a la casa en medio de la noche solo para ver a su príncipe azul ósea yo durmiendo…. Y el zapato que encontraron los policías es de mi Jinxy :O qué emoción! ''_

-que bueno…. Oye Jinxy… ¿No has perdido algún zapato? _''En este momento ella me dirá: si Wally yo fui la que entro anoche solo para verte.''_

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? _Pregunto Jinxy confundida. ''se supone que no debería estar confundida! Tal vez si le refresco la memoria confesara lo que hizo por mí.''_

-Es que ayer en la noche entraron dos ''ladrones'' a mi habitación y le tiraron un zapato a Linda en la cara…. Y sabes que fue lo que más me llamo la atención de ese zapato…. Es que se parece a unos que tú tienes. _Dije confiado. ''Jinxy se hace un queso por mi….. Y que chica no?''_

-Insinúas que yo entre a tu habitación anoche! Sabes Wally…. Primero: yo ni siquiera sabía que eso había ocurrido. Segundo: en este momento estoy en el hotel del parque acuático. Y Tercero: yo para que perdería mi valioso tiempo siguiéndolos en una de esas citas…. Sabes, yo también tengo vida social! _Dijo Jinxy. ''Soy un estúpido en pensar en una cosa como esa!''_

-Solo era una broma Jinxy….. _''Una broma de mi retorcida imaginación T_T'' _–Tu sabes que yo confió siempre en ti!

-Más te vale…. Oye Wally ¿Qué harás hoy?

-Puesss estábamos planeando en ir a un restaurante…. Y tu ¿Qué harás? _Pregunte curioso._

-Hoy regreso a mi casa… estoy cansada de todo lo que hice anoche y quiero descansar. _''Ahhhh! Eso significa que más de algún hombre con las hormonas todas alborotadas hizo cochinadas con Jinxy! Por eso está cansada…. Y por eso quiere regresar a su casa rápido, porque empacara sus cosas y se irá con ese hombre con la mente toda podrida! Mierda! Tengo que evitar que eso ocurra! Tendré que sacarle información de lo que hizo anoche…''_

-Y ¿Se puede saber qué hiciste anoche? _Dije mientras apretaba los puños. _

-¿Por qué quieres saber? _''Ohhh! Acaso no quieres que sepa de todas las cochinadas que hizo anoche con otro hombre!'' pensé enojado mientras caminaba en círculos._

-Eres mi mejor amiga y quiero saber si algún chico intento propasarse contigo para poder romperle la cara y dejarlo irreconocible! _Dije furioso._

-¡Por Dios Wally! Ya soy grande…. Puedo cuidarme sola! Y además no paso nada fuera de lo común anoche…. _'' ja si ya lo sabré yo! Es una mentirosa! En este momento ha de estar en la cama con ese asqueroso hombre y por eso estaba llamando a Kory para contarle de la noche placentera que tuvo y lo más probable es que se vuelva a revolcar con él!'' pensé mientras empezaba a hiperventilarme. ''Tranquilo…. Solo tengo que actuar como si me trague toda la mentira que ella me dijo.''_

-Si…. Eso ya lo sé…. Y me alegra que tú no sufras de MPI. _''Porque lo más probable es que el otro hombre se la paso todo el fin de semana con ella….''_

-bueno….. Adiós nos vemos el Lunes! _Dijo Jinxy_

-ok, adiós Jinxy. _Dije mientras colgaba el teléfono y me empezaba a jalar el pelo. ''Que voy a hacer! Jinxy me está engañando!'' en ese momento entraron Linda y Kory a la sala._

-Amigo Wally ya estamos listas para ir al restaurante! _Dijo Kory emocionada mientras abrazaba a Dick. ''Bien…. Iremos al restaurante, comeré rápido y luego iré a la casa de Jinxy para ver que este bien!''_


	11. Tiene Cómplice!

**Nota: Algunas personas se quedaron con la duda de porque Wally acelero….. Pues en este capítulo lo sabrán!**

**No saben lo mucho que me cuesta escribir el pov de Wally…. Me estoy exprimiendo el cerebro! Por favor déjenme sus comentarios! Porque Yo que me exprimo el cerebro tratando de pensar en cosas que los hagan reír! a ustedes nada les cuesta dejar un comentario…. Y quiero agradecer a:**

**DARRamirez**

**Muritax**

**Esa Charlotte**

**saritasan**

**RavenYaz**

**LalunaNueva**

**Coockie-san**

**mileale**

**Que siempre me dejan comentarios! Enserio Gracias! ustedes me motivan a seguir escribiendo…. Y me hace feliz que les guste cómo va la historia! XD (Creo que esta ha sido la nota más larga que he escrito…. Pero creo que se emocionaran por leer sus nombres escritos ;)**

* * *

_Nos dirigimos al restaurante pero yo no dejaba de pensar en cómo MI Jinxy me está engañando en este preciso momento…. ''Ok Wally ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer….. Te hartas de comida y luego nos dirigimos a la casa de Jinxy lo más rápido posible…. No tiene que haber errores…'' pensé mientras salía del auto, Linda, Kory y Dick hicieron lo mismo y nos dirigimos a la entrada del restaurante….. Nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba en el centro, en ese momento entraron unas vagabundas. ''No entiendo como les permiten el acceso a personas que simplemente vienen a suplicar por comida.'' Las vagabundas se sentaron en una mesa algo apartada de la nuestra…. ''Se parecen a las tipas locas de la playa…''_

-¿Puedo tomar su orden? _Pregunto el mesero._

-Sí, podría traernos dos parrilladas. _Dijo Dick_

-¿Qué van a querer de beber?

-Jugo de naranja por favor_. Dijo Kory_

-Y los demás

-También. _Dije ''Que se apuren en traer la comida! Así podre llegar más rápido a la casa de Jinxy.'' Pensé mientras me tronaba los dedos._

-Enseguida les traigo su comida. _Dijo el mesero mientras se retiraba. _

-Que sea rápido! _Dije desesperado. _

-¿Qué tienes amigo Wally? _Pregunto Kory preocupada. _

-Nada. _Dije ''algo'' enojado. ''Lo único que tengo es que me acabo de enterar que MI Jinxy me está engañando con un hombre musculoso de dos metros con el que se va a escapar, luego se casaran, formaran una familia y tendrán no sé cuántos hijos porque ese hombre es un depravado, degenerado, pervertido con la mente toda podrida y Kory no me dijo nada, porque ella sabía de lo que estaba pasando…. Si no, Jinxy no la habría llamado…. Eso quiere decir que Kory es su cómplice y lo más seguro es que ella le esté dando ideas a Jinxy para que se escape y me deje!'' pensé mientras me rascaba la cabeza._

-Wally ¿Qué tienes? _Pregunto Dick._

-Nada, solo tengo hambre. _Dije mientras el mesero dejaba la comida en la mesa. ''Bien es hora de comer….'' Pensé y comencé a comer lo más rápido que pude…. Después de cinco minutos ya había terminado mi comida, observe a Linda pero ella era demasiado y quiero decir demasiado lenta para comer. ''Como me gustaría meterle toda la comida en la boca! ¡¿Por qué no se apura esta mujer?! Que no ve que quiero ir a la casa de mi Jinxy para ver si se encuentra bien.'' En ese momento se escuchaban los gritos que pegaban las dos vagabundas…. ''Que diablos le ocurre a la gente!'' pensé mientras veía como una de las vagabundas hacia un intento de la maniobra de Heimlich…. Y luego salió disparado un trozo de carne que fue a darle justo en el ojo a Linda…._ _''Wow! Linda es un imán de porquería! Primero caca de perro y ahora un pedazo de carne recién masticado! Jajajaja…. No te rías Wally.''_

-Ahhhh que asco! _Gritaba Linda_ –Mi hermoso ojo! _Yo simplemente vi que tenía el ojo todo rojo. ''qué asco! Lo bueno es que se le quitaron las ganas de comer y así podremos salir rápido de aquí.'' -_Ya no quiero estar aquí!_ Grito Linda,_

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella. _Dije mientras me ponía de pie._

-Vámonos entonces. _Dijo Dick desinteresado encogiéndose de hombros. Salí corriendo del restaurante y me subí al auto. ''Ya sabes Wally…. Solo acelera y llegaremos en un santiamén a la casa de Jinxy.'' Linda, Kory y Dick se subieron al auto, arranque y cuando Salí del parqueo del restaurante empecé a acelerar como si no hubiera un mañana._

-Amor! Vas demasiado rápido! _Gritaba Linda_

-Amigo Wally reduzca la velocidad por favor! _Decía Kory… ''Y encontrar a Jinxy haciendo maletas porque se va a vivir con el otro hombre! Ni loco!''_

-Vamos a tener un accidente si no paras este auto! _Dijo Dick._

-Tranquilos! Yo sé manejar así que no se preocupen! _Dije con un tic en el ojo mientras apretaba el volante y aumentaba la velocidad._

-Wally! Estás loco! _Grito Linda mientras se sostenía del asiento del copiloto. ''A mí que me importa lo que esta tipa piense de mi…. En este momento lo único que me importa es que MI Jinxy no esté haciendo planes con un maldito pervertido choche que solo quiere aprovecharse de ella.''_

-¡PARA EL AUTO! _Gritaba Linda. ''Vete al Diablo! Yo no paro esta cosa hasta que esté en la casa de MI Jinxy.'' _

-Wally por favor disminuye la velocidad. _Dijo Dick mientras me tocaba el hombro. ''Iré a dejar a Kory, Dick y a Linda a sus casas para que me dejen de molestar con sus gritos! Y….. si cuando llegue a casa de Jinxy ella ya no está soy capaz de matarlos a todos! Y soy capaz de buscar a ese infeliz que osó tocar a MI Jinxy con sus asquerosas manos.''_

_Pase a la casa de Dick, para que se quedara él y Kory allí luego me dirigí a la casa de Linda._

-Amor!

-¿Si, Linda?

-Quería decirte que este fin de semana fue el más….. Raro….. Pero sabes, me gusto pasar tiempo contigo. _Dijo Linda mientras me abrazaba. ''Me siento una mierda! Me la pase todo el fin de semana pensando en Jinx y Linda siempre se porto algo cariñosa conmigo…. Voy a tratar de darle una oportunidad a Linda…. Ella se la merece…. En cambio Jinx, solo es mi mejor amiga y sé que ella jamás me vera de otra manera.'' pensé mientras le devolvía el abrazo a Linda._


	12. imaginación mas celos igual a Wally

**(A la mañana siguiente)**

_Iba de camino a la escuela…. caminando porque mi padre usaría a mi bebe todo el día entonces me toco caminar. ''Lo más probable es que no me encuentre con Jinxy porque ella se ha de haber escapado con el otro hombre y en este momento se han de estar casando….'' En ese momento vi alguien que caminaba como pingüino. ''jajajaja…. Qué clase de persona camina así!'' me fije en el color de cabello y de inmediato lo identifique. ''Ohhh Jinxy no se fugo con el otro hombre!'' corrí para abrazarla._

-Jinxy! _Dije mientras la abrazaba del alivio que sentía porque ella se encontrara bien._

-Wally….. Me estas lastimando…. _Dijo Jinxy adolorida y fue ahí cuando vi como estaba. ''Parece camarón!''_

-Wow! _Dije sorprendido._ –Creo que se te paso la mano con el bronceado. _Dije mientras veía para otro lado. ''Vaya eso ha sido lo más estúpido que he dicho! Wally concéntrate tienes que darle una oportunidad a Linda…. Así ya no sufrirás por Jinx.'' _

-Solo vamos a la Escuela! _Dijo Jinxy enojada mientras caminaba como pingüino. ''Mierda! Porque tiene que caminar así! No te rías de tu amiga Wally! Ya sabes cómo es ella cuando se enoja y no quieres que te aplique la peor tortura que ella pueda inventar….'' Pensé mientras trataba de contener la risa…. Nos tardamos MEDIA HORA en llegar a la Escuela solo porque Jinxy no se apuraba en caminar y a cada rato se quejaba porque le ardía la piel, luego Jinxy se fue con Toni que se encontraba en la misma situación que Jinxy…. ''Vaya…. Pasaron mal su fin de semana.'' Pensé mientras me acercaba para darle un poco de apoyo…. Aunque sea moral pero darle apoyo…_

-Si continuo con esto de separar a Wally y a Linda lo más probable es que termine muerta! _Grito Jinx enojada. ''WTF? No que Linda y Jinx eran amigas? Que les pasa a las mujeres ahora!'' Pensé mientras Toni ponía cara de susto. _–Por Dios! Toni no te quedes así! _Grito Jinx y Toni empezó a hacer señas para que volteara. ''No sé en qué pensar…. Simplemente me decepciona''_

-¿Tratar de destruir mi relación? _Dije algo confundido._ – ¡En qué DIABLOS estabas pensando! _Grite furioso. ''y como no estar furioso si la persona en que mas confiaba solo quiere hacerme sufrir!''_

-Wally….. No es lo que estas pensando. _Dijo Jinx algo asustada._

-Deja de decir libretos de novelas! _''Eso es lo que siempre dicen en las novelas…. No es lo que estas pensando, ella lo que quiere es hacerme sufrir y luego irse con otro tipo!''_ –Jinx, no puedo creer que TÚ hayas hecho todo eso….Solo falta que me digas que tú fuiste la que entro a la casa de Dick, la chica del cine y además hayas sido la persona que nos estaba persiguiendo….. _¡¿Que tengo que hacer para sacarte de mi mente?! Susurre ''Por favor! Que haya hecho todo eso por mi!''_

-No….. Yo no…. Tartamudeo.

-Eres la peor amiga! _Grite ''No solo me está engañando y ahora no quiere que intente tener una relación con Linda.''_ –No puedo confiar en alguien como tú!

-Solo lo hice para que no sufrieras porque Linda te está engañando! _Grito. _

-Hay! Jinx… que acaso no puedes inventarte otra cosa más creíble! Ahora hasta estas culpando a Linda…. Me decepcionas! _''Linda no me haría algo así…. Anqué lo hiciera no me importaría mucho ya que la única persona que me importaba era Jinx….'' Me di la vuelta para irme a orinar por los ojos…. ''Un verdadero macho no llora!'' me repetía mentalmente_

-Y que paso con eso de que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad! _Grito Jinx_

-No creo poder darte una segunda oportunidad_. Dije en voz baja. ''Es más doloroso cuando te lastima la persona que mas quieres!''_

-Tienes razón, si yo estuviera en tu lugar…. Tampoco me la daría. _Dijo Jinx con la voz quebrada. ''Mierda! No quiero verla llorar….'' Pensé mientras me secaba los ojos. -Eso significa que ya no somos amigos…._

-Estas en lo correcto_…. __''Vamos Wally tienes que salir de aquí.'' Me dirigía a la clase de atletismo…_

_-_Wow! Amigo que te paso! ¿Por qué tienes los ojos todos rojos?_Dijo Garfield en ese momento se acercaron Dick y Víctor. _

_-_no quiero hablar de eso…._Dije mientras me secaba el ''pipi'' de los ojos._

_-_Wally ¿Por qué estas así?_Pregunto Dick._

_-_Acaso ya te rechazo Jinx? Pregunto Víctor…._ ''Y este como sabe que a mí me gusta Jinx?''_

_-_Nooo! Y quien te dijo que me gusta ella._Pregunte mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina._

_-Todos lo saben…. __Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. _

_-c_ambiando de tema…. ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estas llorando?_Pregunto Dick_

_-_No estoy llorando! Me entro una basurita en el ojo…. _Dije con la voz entrecortada y Dick solo rodo los ojos. ''voy a contarles lo que paso…. Ellos me podrían dar algún consejo.''__ –_Lo que paso fue que Jinx quiso destruir mi relación con Linda.

_-_Viejo! Por eso estas así! Si mi Rachel hiciera eso por mi yo estaría brincando de alegría!_Dijo Garfield. ''En qué diablos está pensando!''__ –_Eso es lo que hacen las chicas cuando les gusta un chico con novia…_ Dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por mi hombro. –_Te garantizo que Jinx hizo todo eso para que nadie toque lo que le pertenece….. Eso significa que le gustas…. ¡Felicitaciones!_Dijo mientras me daba unas palmaditas en la espalda. ''Soy un estúpido ¡¿Cómo no pensé en eso antes?!''_

_-_Quieres decir que a ella le gusto? _Pregunte de lo asombrado que estaba._

_-_Que no era eso lo que querías…. Tú me dijiste que solo estabas saliendo con Linda para darle celos a Nicole…. Y que ella haya hecho todo eso….Para mi queda más que obvio que le gustas._Dijo Dick. ''Ohhh! Eso es lo más maravilloso!''_

-Oigan…. Como le digo a Jinx que me gusta también?_Pregunte ''Después de todo lo que paso tengo que decirle todo lo que llevo dentro de mi corazoncito.''_

-Estas con los expertos! _Dijo Víctor.__ –_Mañana a la hora de salida…. Le dirás todo lo que sientes a Nicole…. Y ella se te lanzara a los brazos, pero para eso te tienes que declarar de la forma más magnifica que un hombre pueda imaginar…._''Bien…. Mañana le diré a mi Jinxy todo lo que siento por ella!''_

* * *

**Nota: no se si les gusto este capítulo… pueden dejarme sus comentarios! No me siento muy bien….. **

**¿Eres celoso o celosa? Yo voy a ser sincera… soy celosísima XD**

**Y el nombre que le pondré al siguiente capítulo será (redoble de tambores):**

**Malditos Celos! **


	13. MALDITOS CELOS!

**(Al día siguiente)**

_Me encontraba en clase pero no podía concentrarme ''Mierda! Estoy hecho un manojo de nervios…. Ayer pase todo el día practicando lo que me dijo Garfield'' pensé mientras desdoblaba el papel que me dio Garfield y dice: **Tus ojos son como dos luceros que alumbran los basureros, tus piernas son dos estacas donde amarran a las vacas, tienes un rostro tan bello como el de un camello….** ''WTF? Se supone que con esta porquería de poema enamoro a Rachel!'' pensé mientras recordaba de lo que me dijo._

**Flash Back:**

-Viejo, tengo algo que te ayudara a que Jinx caiga rendida a tus pies….

-Enserio. _Dije emocionado._

-Por supuesto…. Con este poema yo enamore a mi Rae…. Ella cayó rendida a mis pies cuando me escucho recitárselo…. Es más, te garantizo que con este poema puedes conseguirte a cualquier chica…. _Dijo mientras me entregaba la hoja donde estaba escrito el poema._

**Fin del Flash Back**

''_No le puedo decir todo eso a Jinx! Eso sería lo más estúpido y lo último que haría, porque conociendo a Jinx de seguro me mata o peor aun me cortaría a Wally junior! Tengo que escribirle un poema'' pensé mientras tomaba un lápiz y una hoja de papel. ''mmmm veamos…. Cri cri cri cri…. Ohhh! Shit no se me ocurre nada! Soy un pendejo para cosas románticas! Vamos concéntrate!'' tire el lápiz y rompí la hoja. '' ¿y si le canto una canción? Ohh! Eso sería perfecto….. A ver qué canción….'' Revise la lista de canciones que tenía en mi teléfono. ''Voy a morir! No tengo ninguna canción romántica! Ya sé a la hora de receso le pediré ayuda a Dick! Porque a Garfield jamás le vuelvo a hacer caso…. Seguro me dará otro poema estúpido como: tu aliento huele a mierda toda la mañana por eso y mil razones yo me quedo con tu hermana, tus axilas son peludas y tu cara esta granuda…. No hay duda que horrenda como tú no hay ninguna…'' _

_(A la hora de Receso)_

_Me senté en la mesa con los chicos. ''Ufff que bueno que las chicas no se sentaron aquí!'' vi que ellas estaban sentadas con Jinxy. ''Bueno así no se le acercara ningún perro depravado!'' _

-Viejo te aprendiste el poema? _Me pregunto Garfield._

-No! Y no se lo diré a Jinxy! _Le dije enojado._ –Dick tú ¿conoces alguna canción romántica? _Pregunte y Dick se me quedo viendo como quien dice ''Hablas enserio''_

- ¡¿Le quieres dedicar una canción a Nicole?! Bro tienes que ser más original…. _Dijo Víctor._ –Porque no la llevas a algún lugar romántico, le compras unas rosas y le dices todo lo que sientes…. O algo así….

-Si! Buena idea! Lo hare hoy a la hora de salida! _Dije decidido a dar el siguiente paso_….

_Llego la hora de salida y yo estaba nervioso….. Me encontraba sudando como puerco en asador. ''Estoy hecho un asco! Estoy sudando más que en la clase de atletismo! Tranquilo…. Solo voy, le digo lo que siento y listo vivimos felices para siempre.'' En ese momento vi como un hombre horrendo estaba hablando con Mi Jinxy. ''Aja! Ese es el maldito, depravado, pervertido, degenerado, coche, mal nacido con el que me está engañando, de seguro en este momento están planeando en qué lugar se van a casar, cuántos hijos van a tener, como se llamaran sus hijos y en donde van a vivir!'' Pensé mientras apretaba los puños, en ese momento vi como Linda venia echando humos. Vi como ese hombre asqueroso llevo a __MI __Jinxy hacia su auto. ''Es un maldito ladrón…. Como se atreve a robarse lo que me pertenece.'' Jale a Linda y la lleve a mi auto…. Entramos y acelere como si no hubiera un mañana!''_

-Wally apúrate! Tenemos que Seguirlos! _Grito Linda ''Y a esta mujer que le pasa? Bueno…. Mejor para mi así podre alcanzar a ese imbécil que osó tocar a MI Jinxy con sus asquerosas manos de pervertido, depravado y degenerado!'' pensé mientras aceleraba mas…. Llegamos a un restaurante… ''Ohhh! Ese maldito de seguro le pedirá matrimonio en este lugar!'' pensé mientras me daba un espasmo muscular en el ojo. Vi como ellos dos entraban al restaurante y se sentaban en una mesa…. Salí corriendo hacia donde se encontraban ellos y vi lo peor! Ese tipo le estaba tomando la mano a MI adoración! _

-Tú puedes hacerlo Nicole. _Dijo mientras le seguía tomando la mano. ''Ese puerco! La quiere obligar a hacer algo que ella no quiere! Ella de seguro lo rechazo y él la quiere obligar a que se casen y tengan treinta y ocho hijos! Tengo que hacer algo!''_

-Linda! Mira quienes están aquí! _Dije y Jinxy volteo a verme._ –No les molesta si nos sentamos junto a ustedes…. _Dije mientras me sentaba a la par de ese tipo asqueroso con la mente toda podrida!_ -¿Verdad?

-No sé porque preguntas si ya estas sentado. _Dijo ese maldito perro asqueroso pedazo de Mierda! ''Apenas lo conozco y ya lo odio!''_

-Oye y tú ¿Quién eres? _Pregunte mientras me le acercaba al muy perro. ''Tengo que saber el nombre de mi enemigo…. Para cuando se ''muera'' puedan ponerle nombre a su lapida'' _

-Él es Javier. _Dijo MI Jinxy_.

-A ti no te pregunte Jinx. _Grite mientras seguía observando a ese tipo._

-Oye ¿Qué clase de apodo es ese? _Pregunto ese marrano que quiere hacer cochinadas con MI adoración!_

-Ohhh! Asi me dice Wally. _Dijo MI Hermosa Jinxy_

-A ti no te pregunte Nicole! _Dijo el muy zorro mientras me lanzaba una mirada llena de odio…. Pero la mía era mejor._ –Ese es el peor apodo para alguien tan amable y cariñosa como Niki_. Dijo ese coche mientras le tomaba la mano a MI amada y adorada Jinxy y ella se sonrojaba! ''Noooo! De seguro a mi Jinxy le enferma ser tocada por ese asqueroso hombre que no tiene derecho a llamarla Niki y mucho menos a tocarla!''_

-ALEJA TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE JINX! _Grite mientras me levantaba de mi asiento._ -¿Quién diablos eres para tomarle la mano? _''Nadie! Y quiero decir Nadie! Tiene derecho a tocarla…. Solo yo!''_

-¿Quién te crees tú para decirme que hacer? _Dijo ese cerdo mientras me miraba de manera ''amenazante'' estaba listo para gritarle al muy estúpido que Jinxy es MI NOVIA y solo MIA! _

-Amor….. Cálmate! _Dijo Linda mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro y yo simplemente rodé los ojos._ –Si vamos a almorzar con ellos tienes que comportarte como caballero! _''Mejor que le diga a este animal que se comporte como persona civilizada.'' Pensé mientras observaba a ese desgraciado y me volví a sentar._

-¡Buenas tardes! ¿Puedo tomar su orden? _Pregunto el mesero._

-Sí, ¿Niki quieres que ordene por ti? _Pregunto el muy animal. ''Como si conociera los gustos de MI Jinxy.'' Pensé mientras rodaba los ojos._

-Está bien. _Dijo Mi Jinxy mientras cerraba el menú y se encogía de hombros._

-Me podría traer un pie de mora azul y un Milk Shake de fresa…. _''Que! Ese tipo es un acosador! ¡¿Como sabe que eso le gusta a MI Jinxy?!''_

-Ohhh! El pie de mora azul es mi favorito! Y adoro el Milk Shake! _Dijo con una sonrisa.__ ''Esa sonrisa me la tendría que estar dando a mí!'' pensé furioso mientras somataba la mesa._

-Mesero yo voy a querer un pie de mora azul y un Milk Shake de fresa por favor! _Dije enojado. ''Bien Wally ahora tendrás que tragarte esa porquería sin hacer caras!''_

-Y yo voy a querer una ensalada. _Dijo Linda_

-Enseguida les traigo su pedido _Dijo el mesero mientras se iba….__ Me quede observando cada movimiento que hacia mi oponente pero el simplemente se me quedo observando también. ''Ese tipo se está burlando de mi!''_

-Y bien…. Javier ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? _Le pregunto Jinxy a él y no a MI_

- ¡¿Por qué le preguntas a él y a mí no?! _Dije mientras apuntaba a al maldito que quiere quitarme a MI novia._

-Estuvo bien mi día…. Lo único malo es que me dejaron un proyecto en la facultad de ingeniería industrial. _Dijo el desgraciado mientras me ignoraba por completo. ''Hijo de ¡ $#! ''_

-Jinxy te recuerdo que este viernes tendré una carrera…. _Dije mientras empujaba al idiota ese. _–Acuérdate que tú me prometiste que irías a apoyarme.

-Nicole! como te iba diciendo…. _Dijo ese estúpido mientras me regresaba el empujón. __En ese momento llego el mesero con la comida._

-Buen provecho ¡Que disfruten la comida! Dijo el mesero mientras se retiraba. _''Bien Wally…. Ahora tendrás que tragarte esta porquería'' pensé mientras me metía un pedazo de pie a la boca. ''Dios ¡¿por qué me haces esto si yo soy tan sexy?!'' _

-Esta delicioso_!__ Dije ''Que asco! Esta cosa me dará diarrea!''_

-Nicole…. Cuando terminemos de almorzar yo te llevare a tu casa. _Dijo el depravado!_

-Nooo! Jinx tú no iras con este hombre depravado! _Grite mientras apuntaba a la cara de ese animal con el tenedor.__ ''Cuando menos se lo espere BANNN! El tenedor en el ojo!'' _

-Pues…. Nicole no se irá con un psicópata como tú! _Dijo el cerdo mientras apartaba el tenedor de su cara._

-ES SUFICIENTE! _Grite furioso mientras me ponía de pie_–TÚ TE VIENES CONMIGO. _Dije mientras la cargaba y la ponía en mi espalda._

-Oye no puedes tratarla así…. Además tú tienes que llevar a tu novia a su casa. _Dijo ese pervertido mientras apuntaba a Linda, en ese momento Jinxy se bajo de mi espalda._

-Si! Amor tú me tienes que llevar a mi casa. _Dijo Linda mientras me abrazaba._

-Bueno Niki…. Dejemos a esta pareja de enamorados. _Dijo ese degenerado mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de MI Jinxy._

-Bueno…. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela. _Dijo Jinxy, yo simplemente estaba viendo para otro lado con el seño fruncido. ''Acabo de perder a mi chica!'' _

* * *

_**Nota: Creen que exagere con los celos de Wally? Dejen su comentario**_


	14. La odisea de Wally Junior

_Me encontraba en el restaurante con Linda. ''Acabo de perder a MI Jinxy! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!'' _

-Amor, acuérdate que me tienes que llevar a mi casa_. Dijo Linda interrumpiendo mis pensamientos! ''Bueno…. La llevo a su casa, termino con ella y…. y que mas voy a hacer…. Si acabo de perder a MI Jinxy!''_

-sí, Vamos. Dije mientras salíamos del restaurante. _''Ya sabes Wally…. Dile que no puedes seguir con esta relación…. Trata de ser lo más sutil cuando termines con ella…. ¡¿Qué tan malo puede ser?!'' todo el tiempo que pasamos en el auto no dijimos ni una palabra. ''Bien! Ya casi llegamos…. Ya sabes lo que tienes que decir… Linda no podemos seguir con esta relación…. O le digo así de simple terminamos…. No… eso sería muy insensible de mi parte.'' Llegamos a la casa de Linda, es hora de terminar con ella._

-Linda…. Creo que no podemos seguir con nuestra relación. _Dije_

-A que te refieres amor? _''Bien ahora dile Terminamos y listo….''_

-Terminamos!

-ESTAS TERMINANDO CONMIGO? _Pregunto Linda ''algo'' furiosa._

-Sí.

-NO PUEDES TERMINAR CONMIGO! _Grito Linda hecha una fiera. ''Nooo! Ojala y no me pegue!''_ –NUNCA ENCONTRARAS A ALGUIEN COMO YO! _Grito Linda ''porque siempre dicen eso…. Se supone que cuando terminas con alguien es porque no quieres estar cerca de alguien como esa persona…. Si alguien llegara a terminar conmigo yo le diría…. Espero que encuentres a alguien idéntico a mí y que pasen el resto de la vida juntos! Wuajajaja.'' _

-Bueno adiós. _Le dije a Linda…. En ese momento ella me dio una patada en zona débil de todo hombre. ''Nooooo! Wally junior no se merecía esto!'' regrese a mi auto arrastrándome por el dolor que sentía. ''Que clase de demonio es Linda!'' arranque el auto y me dirigí a mi casa… ''Dios que hice para merecer todo esto…. Primero MI Jinxy me abandona y ahora Wally junior está sufriendo! T_T''_

_Cuando llegue a mi casa mi madre estaba en la sala. _

-Cariño como te fue en la escuela? _me pregunto mi mamá._

-Bien! _Medio que dije porque aun no me recuperaba del dolor físico y emocional._ –Estaré en mi habitación…. _Dije mientras que subía las escaleras. Cuando llegue a mi habitación me desparrame en mi cama. ''Porque! Jinxy! Porque me engañaste! Y con un tipo que no es para nada guapo! Porque!'' en ese momento aventaron la puerta de mi habitación…. Y ahí se encontraba MI hermosa Jinxy, me dirigí a darle un abrazo._

-Jinxy! Ese depravado te hizo algo? _Pregunte mientras inspeccionaba que no le hubiera hecho más de algo ese pervertido, depravado y horrible hombre. ''Si ese idiota le hizo algo lo mato!'' _

- ERES UN ESTUPIDO! JAVIER NO ES UN DEPRAVADO! _Grito furiosa mientras me empujaba_ –Y PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE TE GUSTABA. ''_Se lo hubiera dicho si ella no se hubiera ido con ese hijo de su mamá!''_

-PORQUE TU NO ME DIJISTE QUE TE GUSTABA! _le grite!_

-CUIDADITO CON EL TONO!

-Está bien Jinxy. _Dije asustado. ''No quiero que Wally junior reciba otro golpe…. No lo soportaría!'' _

-TU ERES EL HOMBRE….. SE SUPONE QUE LOS HOMBRES SE LE DECLARAN A LAS CHICAS! _Grito Jinxy de manera acusadora mientras me apuntaba con el dedo. _

-Por Dios! Jinx…. Estamos en el siglo XXI ahora las chicas se le declaran a los chicos! _Dije y ella solo se cruzo de brazos. _

-Y AHORA ME VAS A DECIR QUE QUIERES QUE YO TE INVITE A SALIR? _Me pregunto Jinxy de manera seria. ''Ahhhh! Eso sería genial!''_

-No estaría nada mal ehhh!

-PUES…. BIEN! ES UNA CITA! _Me grito Jinxy ''Ohhh! Si! Tendré una cita con Jinxy!''_

-Bien! Una cita…. ¿A qué hora? _Pregunte ansioso._

-MAÑANA A LAS CINCO DE LA TARDE….. Y SE PUNTUAL! PORQUE YO TE VENDRE A BUSCAR A ESA HORA! _Me grito mientras salía de mi habitación…. ''Ahhhhh! __**(grito de nena) **__Tendré una cita con MI Jinxy! Noo, Wally compórtate como hombre! Ohhh! Si! Tendré una cita con Jinxy…. Mucho mejor…. Diablos…. Se me olvido preguntarle a donde iríamos! Mmmm bueno…. Lo más seguro es que vayamos a un lugar romántico donde yo le pediré que sea mi novia…. Jinxy dirá que si…. Y luego nos casaremos!'' pensé todo emocionado, luego empezó a sonar mi teléfono._

-Wally aun estas con vida? _Pregunto Dick._

-Richi ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Es que creí que Nicole te había matado…. Salió hecha una furia de su casa…. _Dijo Dick serio._

-No te preocupes…. Ella no me mataría, si está loca por mi! _Dije con confianza._

-¿ya son novios? _Pregunto Dick_. –Oye, ponlo en alta voz! _Dijeron Víctor y Garfield._

-No…. Aun no, pero Jinxy me rogo que saliera con ella y yo le dije que lo pensaría…. Pero después de tanto que me rogo, acepte su invitación. _Dije como el macho que soy._

-Viejo! Felicidades! _Dijo Garfield_

-ya practicaste tus modales para tu cita? _Pregunto Víctor_ –Sabes que a toda chica le gustan los caballeros.

-Claro! Yo soy un caballero. _''No necesito practicar.''_

* * *

**Nota: ya saben dejen su review XD y les recuerdo que me pueden dar ideas! **


	15. La Clave del Éxito

**Nota: les prometo hacer el pov de Raven! Si es posible mañana lo subo XD**

* * *

**(Al día siguiente)**

_Me encontraba en la sala de mi casa, estaba con Víctor y Garfield ya que ellos me ''ayudarían'' con mi cita con Jinxy. Dick estaba ''estudiando'' para un examen. ''El muy asqueroso ha de estar haciendo cosas con Kory.'' _

-Muy Bien bro iniciaremos con las formas para ser sexy…. Quiero que tengas en cuenta que nadie nace sexy…. Se hacen sexy! _Dijo Víctor mientras que Garfield solo asentía con la cabeza._

-Soy lo suficientemente sexy a la vista de todas. _Dije tratando de no presumir._

-No, no, no! Viejo a las chicas les gustan los hombres caballerosos, decididos, rudos y que se hagan los difíciles! Ellas no quieren a tipos presumidos! _Dijo Garfield de manera sabia._

-Pero yo no soy presumido! _Grite _

-Estas en la negación amigo. _Dijo Víctor mientras me daba unas palmaditas en la espalda._

-No estoy en la negación! _Grite cansado de esta conversación._

-negación de la negación. _Dijo Garfield negando con la cabeza._

-BIEN! Solo díganme como puedo ser más irresistiblemente sexy! _Dije aburrido._

-Muy Bien viejo…. Hay que empezar por lo básico…. Tú quieres conquistar a Jinx, ese es tu objetivo…. Tienes que mantener ese objetivo en la mira….. Ahora te diré como saber si NO le gustas a una chica…..

UNO: si no se arregla para la cita NO LE GUSTAS!

DOS: si no le dijo a sus padres que iba a salir contigo NO LE GUSTAS!

TRES: se avergüenza de ti NO LE GUSTAS!

CUATRO: si te ignora en la primera cita NO LE GUSTAS!

CINCO: si llega tarde en la primera cita TE DETESTA!

SEIS: si no te beso en la primera cita LE DAS ASCO!

_Grito Víctor mientras me apuntaba al rostro…. _

-Oye viejo lo estas asustando! _Dijo Garfield. _–Wally solo se tu mismo…. Y recuerda….. Di el poema esa es la clave del éxito.

-yo no estoy asustado…. Es más Mi Jinxy no me haría eso. _'' eso espero''_

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo bro…. Dijo Víctor mientras subía a mi habitación yo simplemente me dedique a seguirlo. -Pero cambiando de tema, tienes que estar presentable para tu cita y ahí es cuando Garfield y yo entramos en acción…. _Dijo mientras revisaba mi closet._

-Tranquilo viejo…. Aquí estas tratando con profesionales…. Solo mira mi fabuloso atuendo. _Dijo Garfield mostrándome su ropa. _

-Bro! NO TIENES ROPA DECENTE! Mira nada más…. Jeans rotos, camisas de manga corta…. ESTA ES ROPA DE DELINCUENTES! Pero tranquilo yo te prestare un traje formal para tu cita…. _Dijo Víctor. _

-Pero eres más grande que yo! _Dije desesperado. ''Porque no tengo ropa presentable! Si voy con estas fachas Jinxy pensara que no voy enserio y se lanzara a los brazos de ese pervertido, asqueroso…. Ehhh como era que se llamaba….. Ahhh si Edgar!''_

-Cálmate…. No te hiperventiles yo tengo un traje que use hace tres o cuatro años…. La verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien…. Pero de seguro te quedara o si no haremos que te quede. _Dijo Víctor confiado. _

-Ufff gracias amigo. _Dije aliviado. _

-Vamos a ir a traerlo…. Tú tranquilo…. Vamos Garfield, regresaremos lo más rápido posible. _Dijeron mientras bajaban las escaleras. _

-Y recuerda práctica el poema…. _Dijo Garfield mientras bajaba las escaleras de reversa…. Me di la vuelta para regresar a mi habitación en ese momento solo escuche varios golpes en las escaleras…._

-Garfield, estas bien? _Pregunto Víctor._

-Si! Tranquilos no paso nada! Estoy bien…. Mejor que nunca! _Dijo algo atolondrado._

-Bien vámonos!

_Salieron de mi casa y yo me quede en mi habitación. ''A donde me llevara mi Jinxy? Mmm de seguro a uno de esos lugares perfectos para una velada romántica en donde ella me dirá lo mucho que me ama y me jurara que no se irá con ese pervertido asqueroso con la mente toda podrida de ehhh a si! Edgar.'' Pensé mientras apretaba mis puños _

**(15 minutos después)**

-Bro ya llegamos! Mira lo que traje para Jinx! Rosas y chocolates! Para que se vuelva loca esa mujer! _Dijo Víctor mostrándome las cosas que traía. ''Que! Porque le quiere dar rosas y chocolates a MI Jinxy?''_

-Creí que éramos amigos! _Grite._

-Claro que lo somos, idiota…. Tú le darás las rosas y los chocolates!

-Si…. Ya lo sabía. _Dije en voz baja._

-Viejo pruébate el traje! _Dijo Garfield mientras me entregaba el traje elegante de Víctor._

-Bueno. _Dije quitándome la ropa._

-Qué asco! _Gritaron tapándose los ojos._

-Le llamas asco a este escultural cuerpo! _Grite señalando mis abdominales bien marcadas._

-Solo ponte el maldito traje de una vez! _Dijeron tapándose los ojos y yo continúe poniéndome el traje._

-Ehhh chicos me podrían dar una mano con esto? _Pregunte tratando de que el pantalón y la camisa me serraran. ''Esta porquería no me entra! Y eso que soy demasiado delgado.'' _

-Oye creo que has aumentado de peso! _Dijo Garfield _

-No! Lo que pasa es que es que este traje es demasiado pequeño…. _Dije tratando de respirar._ –Cuantos fue la última vez que lo usaste? _Le pregunte a Víctor. _

-Fue cuando tenía doce años o era diez.

-Que! Pensabas que esta cosa me iba a entrar! _Grite tratando que me entrara._

-Tranquilo no entres en pánico…. Tienes que meter el estomago….. Ohhh tengo una mejor idea! tú mamá no tendrá una faja? _Pregunto Garfield curioso. ''Para que querrá una faja a no ser….''_

_(5 minutos después) _

-Ahhhh! _Gritaba ''Paren con esta tortura.'' _

-Tranquilo! Ya casi cierra! Solo un poco más! _Decían Garfield y Víctor mientras me ponían la prenda maldita! ''No sé cómo las mujeres soportan usar esta cosa!''_

-Ya esta bro! _Dijo Víctor. _–Estoy seguro que Jinx no querrá separarse de ti en toda la cita! _''Ohhh! Si!'' _

-a qué hora dijo Jinx que vendría? _Pregunto Garfield._

-a las cinco….. A propósito ¿qué hora es?

-Son las cuatro y media. _Contesto Víctor _

-bueno bro nuestro trabajo aquí termino. _Dijo Garfield._

-Si tienes algún problema ya sabes solo llámanos. _Dijo Víctor._

-y recuerda el poema_! Susurro Garfield mientras salían de mi casa. ''Bien ahora solo tengo que esperar a que llegue Jinxy….''_

* * *

**Nota: dejen su review o si no….. **


	16. Me Odia!

_Me encontraba en la sala de mi casa esperando a que llegara Jinxy…. Ya eran las cinco con UN minuto y ella no llegaba! ''Por que tarda tanto? Tranquilo ya sabes cómo son las mujeres…. Se tardan horas en arreglarse….'' En ese momento me acorde lo que me dijo Víctor. ''Si llega tarde a la primera cita TE DETESTA…. TE DETESTA…. TE DETESTA.'' Recordé mientras me jalaba el pelo. ''No! Jinxy no me haría algo así…. Lo más probable es que haya tráfico…. De personas porque Jinxy no tiene licencia para conducir…. Si eso debe ser!'' pensé con confianza mientras me cruzaba de brazos…. _

**(Dos minutos después)**

''_No le gusto! Me dejo plantado! Lo más probable es que se haya escapado con ese pervertido y solo me invito a salir porque le doy lástima!'' En ese momento empecé a entrar en pánico. ''Tranquilo…. Solo se está arreglando para su gran cita con este Papi…. Solo tengo que esperar….''_

**(10 minutos después)**

''_La voy a esperar en la puerta de mi casa…. Si es que se digna a venir! Porque si me llego a enterar que se fue con el otro hombre…. Soy capaz de cometer un asesinato!'' pensé furioso mientras trataba de sentaba en la entrada de mi casa en ese momento vi que venía Nicole. ''QUINCE MINUTOS TARDE! EN LA PRIMERA CITA! SI YO LA HUBIERA INVITADO A SALIR ESTARIA QUINCE MINUTOS ANTES EN SU CASA!''_

-Hola Wally….

-a qué hora dijimos Nicole? _Pregunte enojado viendo mi reloj._

-A las cinco. _Dijo_ _la muy desconsiderada!_

-y qué hora es? _Pregunte de manera acusadora! Ella solo vio su reloj._

-Las cinco y diez.

-cinco y cuarto tengo yo! _Dije enojado ''y como no estarlo! SI ESTUVE ESPERANDOLA COMO IDIOTA! Y ELLA TIENE EL DESCARO DE VENIR TARDE''_

-Hay si ahora Yo soy la mala…. YO te invite…. Asi que la culpable soy YO. Verdad! _Dijo enojada en ese momento yo me fije horrorizado en como venia vestida…. Y fue ahí cuando me recordé lo que me dijo Víctor: ''Si no se arregla en la primera cita NO LE GUSTAS! NOOO! Tal vez solo quiere ir lento conmigo…. Para disfrutar cada momento juntos…. como esposos de toda la vida.'' _ _–_Bueno…. Vámonos. _Empezamos a caminar pero a mí me costaba, ustedes comprenderán caminar con un Smoking mas una faja es igual a caminar como si estuvieras estreñido. ''Ahhhh! Porque! Soy demasiado sexy para sufrir!'' pensé tratando de respirar._

-Te encuentras bien?

-Claro…. Porque no habría de estarlo. _Dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo de manera sensual. ''Noo! Recuerda lo que dijo Víctor a las chicas no les gustan los chicos presumidos! Tienes que hacerte el difícil así ella se interesara mas en ti…. Bien en ese caso esperare a que Jinxy me hable primero!'' todo el camino nos la pasamos en silencio. ''Que pasa con esta mujer!'' y otra vez se me vino a la mente las palabras de Victor. ''Si te ignora en la primera cita NO LE GUSTAS….. noo! Jinxy no me está ignorando…. Tal vez es incomodo para ella que estemos en una cita…. O está pensando en ese perro asqueroso que me la quiere robar!'' pensé mientras fruncía el ceño y luego me di cuenta que Jinxy paro en un lugar._

-Gotcha? Vamos a jugar Gotcha? _Pregunte_ _preocupado. ''Diablos! Con este traje no podre correr!''_

-Si! Es tan emocionante! _Dijo con una sonrisa. _

-pero…. Pero…. estaremos en el mismo equipo verdad? _Pregunte desinteresado. _

-Si…. Claro…. El mismo equipo…. _''es obvio que ella quiere estar con este macho!'' Nos empezamos a poner el traje…. Pero me costaba por el smoking que traía puesto. ''Mierda! Solo espero que no se haya roto esta cosa…. no quiero que Jinxy me vea como un pendejo!'' pensé tratando de ponerme el traje, en ese momento Jinxy llego para ayudarme pero como soy extremadamente irresistible se me lanzo a los brazos y como el macho que soy le devolví el abrazo. ''Bien! Punto para mí!'' a los pocos segundos Jinxy se separo rápidamente y se tapo la cara! ''Que! Se separo porque apesto! Y por eso se está tapando la cara! No soporta estar cerca de mí!''_

-Bueno Vamos a jugar! _Dijo dándome la espalda. ''Tampoco soporta verme!''_

-Si va-vamos! _Dije con la voz quebrada. ''NO LE GUSTO'' pensé mientras caminaba como estreñido hacia el campo donde jugaríamos. ''Tranquilo Solo tengo que volver a conquistarla.''_

-y bien Jinxy…. Cuando empezamos? _Dije con el arma en manos para mostrarle el macho rudo que soy._

-AHORA! _Grito disparándome en todo el cuerpo. ''Me odia!''_

-HEY! Dijiste que éramos del mismo equipo._ Dije tratando de esquivar las bolitas de pintura. ''Ohhh! Pero ya saben lo que dicen del odio al amor solo hay un paso en cambio de la amistad al amor hay cientos de kilómetros.''_

-TU MISMO LO DIJISTE! ERAMOS…. _Grito._ –AHORA, DISPARA COBARDE!

-NO LE VOY A DISPARAR A UNA CHICA! _Dije como el caballero que soy._

-PUES YO SI! _Grito mientras me seguía disparando. ''Me dijo que soy una chica! Esto si no se lo acepto!''_

-BUENO, SI ASI LO QUIERES! _Grite mientras empezaba a disparar teniendo en mente ''Del odio al amor solo hay un paso….'' _

-Ahhh! _Grito Jinxy_ _mientras caía al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos. _–Wally…. Cómo pudiste…. Me lastimaste! _Dijo llorando. ''La lastime! En qué clase de moustro me he convertido?!'' tire mi arma y me dirigí corriendo hacia donde se encontraba mi Jinxy. _

-Jinxy! Estas bien? Yo no te quería lastimar…. Lo juro! _Dije preocupado mientras entraba en pánico._

_**BANG!**_

_Solo sentí un gran dolor en mi hermoso ojo! ''Mi ojo…. Voy a quedar ciego!''_

-Ahhhh! MI OJO! _Grite mientras me caía al suelo. ''No veo!''_

-Wally lo siento…. Yo no quería dispararte en el ojo…. _Dijo mi ángel preocupada._

-Tranquila Jinxy…. Estoy bien…. No es nada grave…. Verdad? Pregunte tratando de abrir mi ojo.

-salgamos de aquí….

-Nooo! Yo no quiero ir al hospital! _Grite cubriéndome el ojo. ''me sacaran el ojo! Eso harán los doctores!''_

-Tranquilo yo te lo voy a curar. _Dijo Mi Jinxy mientras iba por un botiquín._

-Hayyy! Me duele Jinxy. _Dije adolorido… en ese momento vi como mi Jinxy se me acercaba mas…. ''Bueno…. Solo necesito un beso para sentirme mejor.'' Pensé mientras me sonrojaba y me acercaba también listo para recibir mi beso…._

-Ahhhh! Mi ojo. _Grite._

-Ohh! Lo siento_. Dijo poniéndome un parche en el ojo…. ''Noooo! Mi beso!'' ''Si no te besa en la primera cita LE DAS ASCO!'' sonó la voz de Víctor en mi cabeza. _-Lo siento mucho Wally. _Dijo mientras me daba un abrazo y yo se lo devolvía…. ''Si! Le gusto! Por eso me está abrazando! Jeje Víctor se equivoco'' _

-oye…. Wally…. Podrías soltarme? _Dijo tratando de separarme un poco._

-Ahh! Si… claro. _Dije mientras la soltaba de manera rápida. _

-Wally…. Tienes hambre? _Pregunte._

-Si…. Después del golpe que recibí…. Se me abrió el apetito. _Dije_–Solo espérame un rato solo voy al baño. _''Tengo que llamar a Víctor para que me dé más consejos!''_

* * *

**Nota: dejen su comentario XD y deséenme suerte en el examen que tengo mañana…. T_T por el poder de Chuck Norris lo pasare! **


	17. Leer entre lineas

_Me dirigí al baño tratando de ir lo mas rápido pero con este traje me costaba caminar. ''bien Wally tienes que llamar a Víctor y pedirle algún consejo!'' pensé mientras me veía el ojo en el espejo. ''Ohhh Jinxy me odia demasiado! Me dejo casi irreconocible…. Mi ojo parece una remolacha! Ahora con más razón necesito la ayuda de Víctor!'' pensé marcando desesperadamente su número._

-Hey bro como vas en tu cita?

-Es horrible! Jinxy me odia! _Dije tratando de no orinar por los ojos en este momento._

-Tranquilo…. De donde sacaste eso que Niki te odia?

-bien recuerdas lo que me dijiste…. Que si no se arreglaba para la cita, si me ignoraba y llegaba tarde era porque no le gusto? Bueno todo eso paso! Ya no le gusto! Y por eso me invito a jugar Gotcha…. Para tratar de matarme he irse con otro! _Dije hiperventilándome._

-Tranquilo…. Ella solo quiere ir lento contigo… acuérdate que son amigos y lo raro que debe de ser para ella…. Pero ya sabes cómo son las mujeres cuando dicen no quieren decir si y cuando dicen si quieren decir no, te daré unos cuantos consejos para saber lo que está pensando…. Escucha con atención: supongamos que van a comer…. Y ella dice Tengo hambre… por Tengo quizás se refiera a no tengo…. Y por hambre quizás se refiera a las ganas de estar contigo…. Es eso o en realidad tiene hambre, también ten en cuenta que ellas hablan decodificado, entonces tendrás que leer entre líneas para saber lo que en verdad te quiere decir.

-Gracias! dije aliviado. _''Bueno…. Si Víctor dice que Jinxy quiere ir lento le creo!'' pensé mientras salía del baño y veía como Mi Jinxy me esperaba._

-Oye Wally estas bien?

-si…. Vamos a un restaurante. _Dije mientras la tomaba de la mano. ''Ya sabes tienes que ir lento''_

-Si! Es que tengo hamb…. '_'Dirá lo que Víctor me dijo! Tengo que evitarlo!''_

-Noooo! No digas eso, solo vamos! _Le dije entrando en pánico…. Luego sentía como Jinxy me apretaba la mano. ''Ohhh! Le gusto! Pero Tengo que evitar que diga eso! Y tengo que leer entre líneas cuando Jinxy me diga algo…. Solo espero que no me hable, así no tendré que enterarme de todo lo que está pensando.'' En ese momento paso lo que No quería que pasara._

-**O**ye Wally…. A qué h**o**ra me **di**jiste que sería la carrera que **te**ndrías? _Pregunto. ''TE ODIO eso es lo que está pensando!''_

-Ahhh! Será a las diez. _Dije tratando de seguirle la corriente._

-Ohh! Bu**e**no…. **Pu**e**d**o invita**r** a **T**oni v**e**rdad? _''PUDRETE!''_

-ehhh si…. Claro. _Dije con algo de miedo._

-bueno, entonces **te** estaré apoyando **en** **t**oda l**a** carrera! Y **espero** **que** le ganes a todos los de**m**ás! '_'ESPERO QUE TE MATEN!'' Dijo Jinxy con una sonrisa de psicópata. ''Noooo! Esto no puede ser posible…. Ella no me quiere!''_

-Uhhh! Si…. Yo voy a ganar por ti Jinxy…. _Dije desviando la mirada la mirada._

-Que ti**er**n**o** y li**ndo** **eres**! _Dije en voz baja pero yo alcance a escucharla. ''ERES HORRENDO le falto la H y una R…. ella lo hizo solo para confundirme! Pero yo siempre voy un paso adelante…. Ahora sé que me odia, quiere que me pudra, espera que me maten y que soy horrendo ante sus ojos!'' en ese momento llegamos al restaurante para comer. ''bueno tengo que evitar hablar con ella y que no vea mi ''horrendo'' rostro.'' Nos sentamos en una mesa._

-Oye Wally que vas a comer? _Pregunto Jinxy._

-no sé _Dije cubriendo mi ''horrendo'' rostro._

- En ese caso…. Te toca pagar por la comida! Porque tengo demasiada hambre! _Dijo furiosa en ese momento baje el menú y la vi horrorizado. ''Dijo tengo demasiada hambre! Quiere decir que NO tiene demasiadas ganas de estar conmigo! Mierda! No le gusto!''_

**Nota: si les gusto dejen su comentario! XD porfis :3 y demen ideas que las voy a tomar todas en cuenta XD**


	18. Queridos Suegros!

- En ese caso…. Te toca pagar por la comida! Porque tengo demasiada hambre! _Dijo furiosa en ese momento baje el menú y la vi horrorizado. ''Dijo tengo demasiada hambre! Quiere decir que no tiene demasiadas ganas de estar conmigo! Mierda! No le gusto!'' _

-NO TE GUSTO! _Grito entrando en pánico mientras la apuntaba con un dedo._

- ¡¿DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HICE PARA SEPARARTE DE LINDA CREES QUE NO ME GUSTAS?! Grito _Jinx como si me quisiera pegar. ''Soy demasiado joven para morir T_T''_ –¡¿ACASO TIENES IDEA DE TODO LO QUE SUFRI?! _Pregunto Jinx preparada para matarme y escaparse con ehhh a si Edgar!_

-Solo lo hiciste porque me quieres hacer sufrir! Y luego fugarte con Edgar! _Dije acusadoramente. ''Ja! Como si no supiera en lo que está pensando! Ella solo quiere quedarse con ese depravado!'' _

-YO NO CONOSCO A NINGUN EDGAR! _Dijo furiosa. ''sí, claro! Víctor dijo que cuando una mujer dice no, lo que en verdad quiere decir es si!'' luego Jinx dijo algo que no entendí pero para que no piense que no le estaba prestando atención solo asentí con la cabeza._ **(N/A: apuesto que muchos hacen eso en clase… no entienden algo que dijo el maestro y cuando pregunta si entendieron solo asienten con la cabeza…. Jajaja eso hago yo XD) ** –Entonces creo que esto no funcionara…. _Dijo Jinxy mientras se dirigía a la salida. ''Que! No, ella me está dejando! Noo! Se irá con ese cerdo!'' me pare lo más rápido que pude y trate de perseguir a mi Jinxy! Pero por ese estúpido traje más la prenda maldita no podía correr. ''Son las siete y media…. Tengo tiempo para llegar a la casa de Jinxy y evitar que se escape con ese maldito perro asqueroso!'' me dirigí a mi casa tratando de caminar rápido y tratando de evitar que este pantalón no se rompiera._

* * *

**(15 minutos después) **

_Llegue a mi casa, tome las rosas que y los Chocolates que Víctor me dijo que le diera a mi Jinxy y me subí a mi auto para llegar a la casa de Jinxy lo más rápido posible…. ''En este momento ha de estar empacando sus cosas para irse a vivir con ese pervertido!'' estaba tan nervioso que me empecé a hartar los Chocolates de Jinxy…. ''Bueno…. Tendré que decirle todo lo que siento y… y si es posible tirarme y rogarle para que no se vaya con ese asqueroso! Además no creo que ella sea capaz de hacerme daño….'' pensé mientras aceleraba el auto…. Llegue a la casa de Jinxy y toque el timbre desesperadamente esperando a que ella me abriera la puerta._

-West! Que hace aquí? _Pregunto Bob el padre de mi Jinxy, mientras yo trataba de esconder las rosas que traía._

-Que hay Bob! _Dije en forma de saludo._

-Señor Díaz para ti. _Dijo cruzándose de brazos mi ''querido'' suegro._

-Si Señor…. ¿Se encuentra Nicole? _Pregunte desesperado por saber en dónde estaba la luz de mis ojos._

-NO! _Dijo cerrándome la puerta en la cara._

-BOB! QUE NO VEZ QUE ES EL NOVIO DE NUESTRA HIJA! _Grito mi suegra del otro lado de la puerta… en ese momento ella me abrió. _–Te pido disculpas por mi esposo…. Vienes a buscar a Niki?

-Si _Dije rápidamente._

-Ella está en su habitación… quieres pasar? _Pregunto mi suegra amablemente. ''Para que luego se burlen de cómo camino con este traje y ya no quieran darme su bendición para casarme con Mi Jinxy…. Nooo!''_

-No, gracias…. podría decirle que vine a buscarla?

-Claro. _Dijo subiendo las escaleras…. Espere a que Jinxy bajara…. ''Me odia! Por eso se tarda demasiado!'' en ese momento vi como mi ángel bajaba las escaleras y se acercaba a mí, ella cerró la puerta tras de sí. _

-¿Qué te trae aquí? _Pregunto mi Jinxy con la cabeza gacha. ''Ohhh No! Soy demasiado horrendo! Por eso no me ve al rostro! Concéntrate en lo que le tienes que decir!''_

-Jinxy…. Yo…. Quería disculparme contigo…. Yo se que tu no querías hacerme daño y hasta ahora lo entiendo! ¿Sabes por qué? Porque soy muy estúpido y tuve que seguir los consejos que me dio Víctor! Tú no sabes lo nervioso que me siento cuando estoy contigo…. _''Creo que di demasiada información con eso de seguir los consejos de Víctor…. Pero no importa! Tengo que decirle todo lo que siento por ella.'' Levante el rostro de mi Jinxy para decirle todo lo que siento por ella a los ojos._ –siento que se me revuelve el estomago cuando estoy contigo…. Probablemente sea un pedo… pero da igual. _Susurre la última parte para no matar nuestro momento romántico. ''Ya sabes que hacer….'' Me arrodille y le di las rosas ''Mierda! Se me rompió el pantalón! Solo es un pequeño inconveniente…. Tengo que seguir con la propuesta!''_

- Jinxy…. _Dije sonrojándome por la briza que rozaba mi trasero._ -¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-SI! _Grito de la alegría, se me lanzo a los brazos y me beso, yo con gusto le devolví el beso. ''Sabia que no se podía resistir! Ohh si!'' nos separamos y nos dedicamos una sonrisa de enamorados. ''Ohh el amor!'' _

-BOB TE DIJE QUE TRAJERAS LA CAMARA! TE LO DIJE CIENTOS DE VECES! _Grito mi suegra. _

-MAMÁ! _Grito Mi Jinxy y yo simplemente le tomaba la mano de lo contento que estaba. ''Tengo que regresar a mi casa! No puedo enfrentar a mis suegros con un hoyo en el trasero! Pensaran que solo quiero hacer cochinadas con mi Jinxy!''_

-Jinxy…. Yo me tengo que ir…. Nos vemos mañana. _Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego empecé a caminar de retroceso para que no vieran ese hoyo! ''Si! Jinxy es mi novia! Solo espero que mi Querido suegro no me mate!T_T'' _

* * *

**Nota: déjenme sus comentarios XD y si quieren hablar de cualquier cosa pueden dejarme PM ;)**


	19. NOTA ULTRAMEGAIMPORTANTE!

**Muchá! Disculpen si creyeron que era Nuevo capítulo….. Voy a ser sincera…. No se me ocurre nada! Estaba pensando que Wally tuviera una reunión familiar y que llevara a Jinx… pero no sé si les gustaría…. Si me pudieran dar ideas estaría sumamente agradecida! También me gustaría agradecer a las personas que leen esta historia y a esas personitas que siempre me dejan mas de algún comentario :3 Enserio muchá… son lo máximo! No saben lo feliz que me hacen XD les deseo éxitos en todo lo que hagan! Y qué bueno que algunos de ustedes están haciendo sus propias historias! **

**Los quiero! **

**Att: Cintriux **


	20. Mi salvación!

**Hola! Queridos lectores! Por votación…. Gana la mayoría (cof, cof, solo dos personas que si me dejaron review!) haré lo de la reunión familiar XD aquí les dejo el capitulo! **

* * *

_Después de el increíble beso que me dio mi Jinxy regrese a casa, subí las escaleras para poder quitarme este traje y la prenda maldita!_

-WALLACE RODOLF WEST ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA MI FAJA?! _Grito mi mamá desde la parte de abajo de las escaleras. ''Mierda! Mi madre creerá que soy metrosexual por ponerme su faja…''_

-no lo sé…. Ha de estar en tu habitación…. _Dije continuando con mi camino._

-YA LA BUSQUE... Y AHÍ NO HAY NADA! Y MAÑANA VIENE A VISITARNOS TODA LA FAMILIA! TENGO QUE ESTAR PRESENTABLE! _Grito entrando en pánico. '' Si! Así podre presentarles a Jinxy! Todos la van a amar!'' pensé con una sonrisa. _

-Mamá ¿Puedo invitar a alguien a la reunión familiar? _Pregunte bajando las escaleras._

-si vas a invitar a Dick como la vez pasada… te seguirán molestando los abuelos de que eres Gay. _Dijo mi mamá haciéndome recordar ese horrible día. '' Ese día había invitado a Dick para que jugáramos vídeo juegos en mi casa… estábamos tan emocionados que había olvidado completamente que había reunión familiar…. Todavía recuerdo las preguntas horribles que nos hicieron.'' Pensé con un tic en el ojo._

**Flash Back**

-Y bien Wally… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de novios? _Pregunto el abuelo enojado._

-solo es por curiosidad… sabes que nosotros siempre vamos a respetar el gusto que tienes por los hombres… _dijo la abuela poniéndome su mano en el hombro._

-no… a mi no me gusta Dick. _Dije tratando que ellos dejaran de sacar conclusiones erróneas._

-Ya sabemos que lo amas! _Dijo la abuela dándome un abrazo…_

-¿Qué no quieres tener hijos? _Pregunto el abuelo furioso por mi ''preferencia'' por los hombres._

-Señor… nosotros no somos novios… _Dijo Dick con ''algo'' de respeto_.

-¿hasta cuándo ocultaran su amor? ¿Cuándo tenían pensado decirnos? ¿Cuándo se casaran? _Y miles de preguntas más…. Y las constantes burlas de mi primo Bart._

**Fin del Flash Back.**

-No! No será Dick…. Voy a invitar a Nicole. _Dije sonrojado._

-ohhh! Niki es tu novia! _Dijo mi mamá emocionada y yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza._ -¿Cuándo te le declaraste?

-hace 15 minutos. _Dije contento._

-no crees que es demasiado pronto para que le presentes a toda la familia? _''ja! y dejar que los abuelos crean que soy Gay…. Para nada!''_

-ella estará bien…. _Dije subiendo las escaleras ''y si mi madre tiene razón, y si Jinxy no quiere venir porque cree que voy muy rápido con ella, y si quiere terminar conmigo por preguntarle algo así…. Mierda esta Faja me está matando!'' Pensé entrando a mi habitación…. Tarde como 15 minutos tratando de quitarme la prenda maldita y la fui a dejar a la habitación de mis padres lo más rápido posible para que nadie se diera cuenta que utilice una prenda de mujer…. ''Jinxy tiene que estar en esta reunión familiar! Mmm… pero no le dije que había reunión… tendré que llamarla a una hora considerable y preguntarle si quiere venir a la reunión familiar mañana…. Si eso es lo que hare.'' Pensé mientras me recostaba en mi cama._

**(A las 3 de la madrugada)**

''_Hora de llamar a Jinxy!'' Pensé con una sonrisa marcando el número de mi novia._

-Jinxy! _Dije feliz por haberme contestado._

-mjm… _contesto. ''Bien solo tienes que preguntarle.''_

-Jinxy ¿Quieres venir a mi casa hoy después de la escuela? Habrá reunión familiar y quiero presentarte. _Dije esperando su respuesta._

-mmm si… Wally…. Yo también te quiero. _Dijo colgándome. ''Dijo que si!'' pensé felizmente acostándome otra vez para dormir. _

**(Más tarde)**

_Iba de camino a la casa de mi Jinxy como el novio considerado que soy… para que camináramos juntos para la Escuela. Cuando llegue a su casa, toque la puerta y espere a que me abrieran._

-Tú otra vez… _Dijo mi suegro fastidiado._

-Sí, señor Díaz… vine para que Nicole y yo caminemos juntos a la escuela…. _Dije nervioso por la mirada inquisitiva que me daba mi suegro._

-¿crees que mi hija no es lo suficientemente capaz de caminar ella sola a la escuela? _pregunto con una ceja levantada. _

-Yo… yo….solo quiero hacerle compañía…. _Tartamudee de lo nervioso que estaba._

-CARIÑO! TRAE EL ARMA! _Grito ese demonio. ''Nooo! Todo menos el arma.'' Pensé alarmado._

-Bob! Esa no es forma de tratar al novio de nuestra hija! _Dijo mi suegrita chula_. –Tranquilo Wally…. Le diré a Nicole que estas aquí.

_Después de unos cinco minutos mi hermoso ángel salió de su casa._

-hola Wally! _Dijo sonrojada mientras me toma mano_.

-hola Jinxy! _Dije con una sonrisa. ''Ohhh! Se ve tan adorable!'' en ese momento vi que el Demonio nos estaba observando desde la ventana. ''nada comparado con mi suegro!''_ –Jinxy porque no caminamos a la escuela. _Dije nervioso por la mirada que me estaba dando el Señor Díaz._

_Empezamos a caminar tomados de la mano en silencio… pero no era un silencio incomodo. ''Recuérdale que hoy te acompañara a la Reunión familiar.''_

-Jinxy…. Recuerda que me dijiste que querías acompañarme a la reunión familiar que tendremos hoy. _''Salió mejor de lo que pensé'' me felicite mentalmente. _

-¿enserio dije eso? _Pregunto desconcertada._

-Si…. Yo te llame para avisarte que te iría a traer para ir a la escuela juntos y te conté que habría reunión familiar y tú me dijiste que querías acompañarme. _''No es del todo mentira.'' En ese momento Jinxy saco su teléfono para ver el registro de llamadas._

-ME LLAMASTE A LAS 3 DE LA MADRUGADA! _Grito hecha una fiera._ –a esa hora las personas duermen! _Dijo acusadoramente._

-Tú me prometiste que me acompañarías! _Dije tratando de convencerla._

-que lo haya dicho durmiendo no cuenta! _Dijo cruzándose de brazos._

-Entonces no me quieres! _Dije triste._

-Si te quiero! Además ya conozco a tus padres…_Dijo mi Jinxy_.

-pero no conoces a mis abuelos, ni a mis tíos, ni a mi primo! _Dije ''y por ultimo para convencerla!''_ –Además les dije que llevaría a mi novia! _En ese momento vi como mi Jinxy se sonrojaba a más no poder. _

-bien… te acompañare. _Dijo desviando la mirada._

* * *

**Nota: Espero que me regalen más de algún Review!**


	21. Lo que callamos los Hombres

**Que tal! Gracias por sus criticas positivas! Y gracias a SaritaSan que me dio unas ideas para este capítulo… también gracias a DARRamirez por la canción tan graciosa dedicada especialmente para Dick y Wally jajaja XD **

* * *

''_jeje… Después de la escuela le presentare a toda mi familia a mi novia Jinxy y ya no me molestaran con eso que soy gay!'' pensé contento porque mi Jinxy había aceptado ir a la reunión después de la escuela. _

* * *

**(Después de la escuela! N/A: solo para no hacerlos esperar porque sé que todos quieren lo de la reunión familiar)**

_Salí lo más rápido posible de la escuela y me dirigí corriendo a donde se encontraba mi Jinxy con…. Con… EDGAR!_

-Lo siento! No podre ir contigo…. Voy a ir a la casa de Wally. _Le dijo MI novia a ese tipo. _

-ahhh! Bueno… creo que será en otra ocasión…. _Dijo ese depravado caminando hacia su auto. _

-Jinxy! ¿Qué quería Edgar? _Pregunte curioso._

-Se llama Javier…. _Respondió _

-Edgar, Javier da igual… los dos son nombres. _Dije de manera sencilla._ –Vamos tenemos que ir a mi casa. _Dije tomándola de la mano ansioso por presentarla a toda mi familia. ''La van a adorar!''_

* * *

**(Más tarde)**

_Llegamos a mi casa y toda la familia se encontraba en el jardín haciendo una parrillada, Jinxy estaba detrás de mí, los abuelos estaban hablando con mis padres, el tío Barry estaba cocinando con la tía Iris y Bart estaba jugando con su PSP. _

-Ohhh! Wally qué bueno que ya regresaste de la escuela! _Dijo mi abuela jalándome las mejillas_. –Mira cuanto has crecido! Y estas muy flaco! Tienes que comer más! _''Que vergüenza! Solo espero que mi Jinxy no lo cuente.''_ -Wally ¿Por qué no invitaste a tu novio? _Pregunto mi abuela sacando ese tema._

-novio? _susurro Jinxy._

-Ohhh! Trajiste a una amiguita. _Dijo mi abuela observando a Jinxy de pies a cabeza. _

-Noo! _Grite rápidamente._ –Ella es Nicole, mi novia. _Dije pasando un brazo por los hombros de Jinxy._

-Que Buena noticia! _Grito mi abuelo levantando un pulgar._ –Gracias jovencita por hacer a mi nieto un hombre. _Dijo mi abuelo abrazando a Jinxy._

-Wally! Que te paso en el ojo! _grito mi tía Iris preocupada._

-ehh… pues…. Niki me disparo con una bolita de pintura. _Dije tratando de ocultar mi deformidad._

-Ese es amor del bueno! _Dijo mi abuelo de manera sabia_ _mientras se cruzaba de brazos._ –yo siempre he dicho: si la chica que te gusta no te golpea es porque no te quiere…. Aun recuerdo cuando me golpeaste con un sartén…. ¿Te acuerdas Martha?

-Con aceite caliente…. Si me acuerdo. _Dijo mi abuela tomándole la mano a mi abuelo._

-¿Por qué no se sientan? _Pregunto mi mamá haciéndonos espacio en la mesa y nosotros nos sentamos._

-Oye! ¿Cuánto te pago Wally para que fingieras ser su novia? _Le pregunto el maldito Bart a mi Jinxy. _

-No me pago nada…. _Murmuro Jinxy incomoda por la pregunta._

-Se nota que es tacaño aparte de Gay, tacaño. _Dijo Bart negando con la cabeza._ –Pero no te preocupes, puedes dejar a este imbécil y ser mi novia. _Dijo Bart moviendo las cejas._

-Cállate Bart! _Grite harto de él._

-uyyy la nenita se enojo! _Dijo Bart con voz de niña._

-Ya Bart! Deja de molestar a Wally. _Dijo mi tío Barry._

-y bien cuéntenos ¿ya tuvieron relaciones intimas? _Pregunto mi abuelo mientras Jinxy y yo nos sonrojábamos y mi papá casi escupía toda el agua que estaba tomando._

-no. _Respondí nervioso y sonrojado._

-como es eso…. ya vas para 19 años, como que ya estas viejo y esos tus huevos se te van a pudrir y Nicole quiere hijos! _Dijo el abuelo de manera descarada, en ese momento mi Jinxy se levanto del asiento._

-Si me disculpan…. Voy al baño. _Dijo Jinxy mientras se iba caminando rápidamente._

-Hay… Wally…. Esa chica, solo quiere la fortuna de la familia…. Se viste como prostituta, habla como prostituta, para mí que es prostituta. _Dijo mi abuela._ –yo prefería al otro joven…. Se notaba que él era de buena familia.

-¡abuela! _Grite._

-Dick y Wally son novios, se besan, se pasan saliva, se tocan sus cosas…. _Cantaba Bart._

-Martha! Deberías de estar contenta que nuestro nieto va a procrearse…. ¡¿Que acaso no quieres ser bisabuela?!

-Oye Wally como que tu ''novia'' ya se tardo…. _Dijo Bart haciendo comillas con los dedos cuando dijo novia. _–Si quieres yo voy a buscarla. _Dijo el muy degenerado mientras se paraba._

-NO! Yo voy a ver que tiene…. _Dije levantándome del asiento pero en ese momento salió Jinxy_. –Jinxy ¿Qué tienes? _Susurre._

-me hubieras dicho como eran tu familia… _susurro._

-Jovencita! Sabía que es de mala educación susurrar en la mesa. _Dijo mi abuela regañando a mi Jinxy. _–Ves Roberto! El otro joven no hubiera hecho algo así! _Le grito mi abuela al abuelo_.

-No te preocupes Nicole…. Asi son ellos. _Dijo mi tía Iris tratando de que Jinxy no se sintiera mal._

-Si…. Aun recuerdo cuando Iris me presento a sus padres…. _Dijo el tío Barry_. –ese día estaba muy nervioso…

-Sí, y Barry incendio el arbolito de navidad…. Que buenos tiempos aquellos. _Dijo el abuelo._ – y díganos ¿Cuándo inicio su relación?

-ayer. _Dije contento._

-Ohhh que romántico! Te sientes como si ayer hubieran empezado! _Dijo mi tía iris con las manos juntas._

-No… es enserio…. Ayer iniciamos nuestra relación. _Dijo mi Jinxy._

-ahh… este…. Wally no crees que es demasiado pronto para presentárnosla… _Dijo la tía Iris diciendo lo mismo que me dijo mi mamá._

-Tonterías! Es amor del bueno_! Dijo mi abuelo_. –Si ya hasta me estoy imaginando a sus hijos! _En ese momento Jinxy se empezó a ahogar con el agua que estaba tomando. _

-Te encuentras bien Niki? _Le pregunto mi mamá._

-Si… _respondió en voz baja._

-háblanos sobre ti. _Le dijo mi abuela a Jinxy._

-ahh bueno…

-¿En donde se conocieron? _Pregunto rápidamente mi abuela._

-En la escuela… _respondió nerviosa Jinxy._

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-17 años.

-¿Qué planeas seguir en la Universidad?

-Diseño grafico.

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi nieto? _Pregunto mi abuela observándola amenazadoramente._

-ehhh… yo… no lo sé… _Tartamudeo Jinxy de lo nerviosa que estaba._

-¿Cómo es eso que no sabes?

-¡Martha! Ya deja a la jovencita! Deberías de estar satisfecha que nuestro nieto es un macho igualito a su abuelo! _Dijo presumiendo de sí mismo. ''hay Dios! Solo espero que dejen de molestar a Jinxy.''_

* * *

**Nota: me pueden dejar sus opiniones…. Ya saben que me pueden dar sugerencias! XD ohh y si quieren pueden leer el fic que estoy haciendo con La Rebelde Paola Tsk XD se llama Interrogatorio Titan…. Les sugiero que lean de primero el summery y si no les gusta no lo lean…. En ese fic pueden hacerles preguntas a los Titanes… XD**


	22. Soy un Sobreviviente!

**Hola! Personitas! No saben lo cansado que es enseñar a armar el cubo Rubic…. Saben armar el cubo Rubic? **

**Aquí les traigo la continuación…. Yo se que quieren leer por que la abuela de Wally es amante del Yaoi… entonces aquí les dejo la historia. **

**Gracias por la idea! ****TitanbyOMGRogel**

**Ohh! Y gracias por el increíble apodo que me diste DARRamirez! Es tan increíble Cintriux: Demonio de la comedia XD me encanta! **

**Ya mejor los dejo leer!**

* * *

-a ver jovencita… ¿podría ayudar a mi nieto a repartir la comida? _Le dijo mi abuela a Jinxy._

-Claro! _Respondió ella poniéndose de pie y acercándose a mí._

-Hey Jinxy! _Dije._

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras Gay? _Me pregunto susurrando. '' ¡¿Qué pasa con esta mujer?! ¡¿Acaso esta dudando de mi hombría?!'' pensé alarmado._

-Jinxy! No puedo creer que estés dudando de mis gustos!

-Pues algunos Gays fingen que les gustan las mujeres! _Dijo ella._

-Jinx! Tú me gustas! Y no soy gay! _Grite mientras ella sonreía._

-Y ¿por que tu abuela dice que eres gay? _Pregunto con curiosidad._

-Veras… todo comenzó desde que nací. _Dije cruzándome de brazos._

-Que exagerado! _Dijo Jinxy._

-Es enserio! Mi abuela quería que fuera niña…. _Dije con escalofríos recordando los vestidos que me había regalado cuando tenía 5 años._ –Ella estaba tan emocionada porque tendría una ''nieta'' porque según ella las niñas conseguían buenos hombres con buena familia… pero luego la ''cruda'' realidad la decepciono cuando vio que era varón, después de la tremenda regañada que le dio a mi padre porque él era el que elegía si quería que fuera niña o niño…. Luego de eso mi abuela empezó a leer mangas y descubrió el mundo Yaoi… y por eso mi abuela quiere que sea gay. Dije explicándole a mi novia todo el drama emocional que tuvo que pasar mi abuela.

-Vaya! Que rara es tu abuela… _Dijo Jinxy con algo de miedo._

-Shh! No digas nada! Ella huele el miedo! _Dije cubriéndole la boca con mi mano._

-Vaya, Vaya, Vaya! Que tenemos aquí! _Dijo mi abuela con una paleta en mano_. –Les dije que repartieran la comida! _Grito como el moustro amante del Yaoi que es!_

-Si abuela! _Dijimos los dos._

-Jovencita! Me podría decir que estaba hablando con mi nieto. _Le dijo mi abuela a Jinxy y yo simplemente negaba con la cabeza. ''Nooo! Que no me eche de cabeza!''_

-ohh! Estábamos hablando de…. Lo maravillosa que es! _Dijo Jinxy con una sonrisa. ''Uff! Esa es mi chica!'' _

-Si abuela! Eres la mejor! _Dije dándole un abrazo._

-ohh! Wally… si crees que soy la mejor abuela… entonces quieres verme feliz ¿no es así? _Pregunto ella._

-ehh… si abuela, por supuesto que quiero verte feliz! _Dije_

-Entonces! Termina con ella y vuelve con el muchacho! _Me grito._

-Oiga señora! Al menos deme una oportunidad! Sé que quería que Wally fuera niña pero no todos obtienen lo que quieren! _Dijo Jinxy enojada._

-Tienes agallas jovencita…. Eso me gusta, bien en ese caso… BART! Ven para acá! _Le grito mi abuela a mi primo._

-Si abuela. _Dijo él asustado._

-Estarías interesado en el amigo de Wally… él es muy caballeroso, de buena familia… ustedes dos harían una buena pareja. _Dijo mi abuela jalándole las mejillas a Bart._

-Abuela! _Grito Bart enojado._ –Wally es el gay.

-no, él ahora está comprometido con esta jovencita. _Dijo mi abuela aceptando que Jinxy es mi novia. _–Asi que tendrás que buscar a un hombre digno de ti. _Dijo mientras yo simplemente me reía._

-pero, pero….pero a mí no me gustan los hombres! _Tartamudeo Bart._

-de eso me encargare yo! Hare que te gusten! _Dijo la abuela Martha arrastrando a Bart. _

-Ayuda! _Me gritaba desesperadamente._

-Lo siento primo! Ahora te toca sufrir lo que yo sufrí! _Le dije con una sonrisa malvada._

-Niki! Ayúdame! _Le gritaba a mi Jinxy y ella simplemente se encogía de hombros. _

-Bueno familia! Es hora de la comida! _Dijo mi mamá mientras todos nos sentábamos._

-Jovencita ya sabe que yo voy a querer Bis nietas. _Le dijo mi abuela a Jinxy mientras ella solo se sonrojaba._ -Sus hijas van a ser preciosas! _Dijo mi abuela con una mirada soñadora._

-Martha! Estamos comiendo! Ellos aun no han tenido relaciones intimas y tú ya estas pensando en eso! _Dijo mi abuelo_. –y yo quiero bis nietos! _Dijo él._

_Después de la reunión familiar… mi abuela se puso a hablarle a mi Jinxy sobre los nombres que le pondrían a nuestras hijas, mi abuelo no dejaba de felicitarme porque según él ya era todo un macho. Ya eran las seis de la tarde y tenía que ir a dejar a Jinxy a su casa… nos despedimos de todos y nos dirigimos a la casa de Jinxy. _

* * *

**(10 minutos después)**

-¡¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?! _Pregunto el padre de mi Jinxy enojado._

-Papá… son las seis y media.

-ahhh! Y ¡¿sabes lo peligroso que es andar en la calle a estas horas?! _Dijo el exagerando las cosas. _–Sube a tu habitación! Le dijo.

-Pero… papá! _Dijo Jinxy._

-Solo sube a tu habitación! _Dijo algo enojado. _

-Si papá! _Respondió Jinxy rápidamente mientras subía las escaleras._

-A ver dígame West! ¿Por qué trajo a mi hija a tan altas horas de la noche? _Pregunto furioso mientras yo me sentía diminuto a comparación de él…. Era como si yo fuera una cucaracha y él fuera un gigante. ''Hay Dios!'' pensé mientras tragaba saliva._

-Señor… y-yo n-no

-Deja de tartamudear y mírame a los ojos cuando me hables! _Me grito el Demonio._

-Si señor! _Dije rápidamente haciendo lo que me ordeno._

-Ahora… respóndeme a la pregunta ¡¿Por qué trajo a MI hija a tan altas horas de la noche?! _Grito ese temible hombre. ''Por eso es que Jinxy no tenia novio! por este demonio que tiene como padre!'' _

-lo que paso fue que….

-A mi no me vengas con escusas baratas! _Grito como si esto se tratara de un interrogatorio._

-Lo siento señor! _Dije asustado._

-¿Por qué esta llorando? _Pregunto mientras yo me secaba el pipi de los ojos._

-Lo siento señor… es que… tengo problemas de retención! _Dije asustado por el interrogatorio._

-Bueno West… solo déjame quedar claro contigo…. Le rompes el corazón a mi princesa y yo te rompo los 206 huesos… CAPISCI! _Dijo el demonio mostrando un cuchillo._

-Si señor! Yo Capisci! _Dije rápidamente mientras salía corriendo a mi auto y lo arrancaba rápidamente. ''Eso estuvo cerca…. Casi muero ahí!'' pensé sintiéndome como un sobreviviente._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! XD déjenme review! Por favor! Esta mente necesita motivación para seguir escribiendo :)**


	23. Conquistando a Papi suegro!

**Hola gente bella! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo titulado: Conquistando a Papi suegro. Ya mi imaginación como que ya no da para más… T_T no solo hoy tuve el peor día de mi vida: primero estaba planchando mi blusa y se me quemo! Tuve que ponerme otra blusa, Después que unos patanes me empezaron a molestar en la calle, luego en mi curso me tropecé y me caí de las escaleras, después justo cuando Salí de mis cursos empezó a llover, no llevaba paraguas y un carro paso por un charco y me empapo toda! Y yo que pensaba que eso solo pasaba en las películas…. Ahhh! que mala suerte tengo! Pero luego mi día se arreglo gracias a que cuando llegue a mi casita mi mami había comprado Nutella :3 **

**Bueno y aquí les dejo el capitulo! **

* * *

**(Al día Siguiente)**

-Gar! –Dije mientras saludaba a mi amigo.

-Que hay viejo! –Dijo Garfield.

-Sabes… tengo un problema…. –Dije recordando al demonio.

-¿Qué clase de problema? –Pregunto Garfield interesado por saber.

-veras… mi suegro me odia…- le conteste afligido.

-Vienes con el hombre adecuado… Yo me llevo de maravilla con mis suegros…. Con solo decirte que todos los días voy a la casa de mi Rae-Rae. –Me dijo Garfield mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro. –Lo primero que debes hacer es conquistar a la madre de tu novia con tus encantos varoniles…. Dile cosas como: Tanta belleza que posee su hija tenía que heredarla de una diosa como usted o ¿Usted es la hermana de Jinx? Porque sinceramente no creería que usted es su madre…

-El problema no es mi suegra… es el moustro que tiene mi Jinxy como padre.-Dije interrumpiendo a mi amigo.

-Bueno, bueno…Ya que tienes ganada a tu suegra solo tienes que hacerle cumplidos a tu papi suegro y decirle que eres de muy buena familia y que tus intenciones son las mejores, llévale regalos o mejor llévale chocolates para que vea que eres muy considerado.- Me aconsejo mientras íbamos caminando por la calle.

-Gracias viejo! Hoy mismo iré a hacer las paces con mi Suegrito!- Dije mientras salía corriendo hacia una tienda a comprar cosas para conquistar a mi Papi suegro.

**(2 horas después) **

Ahí me encontraba yo, fuera de la casa de mi novia justo enfrente de la puerta, con unas rosas rojas para mi Jinxy y chocolates para mis suegros en mano. ''Dios me bendiga!'' pensé mientras acercaba mi dedo hacia el timbre… me encontraba sudando como si hubiera corrido 20 maratones seguidas, me temblaban las piernas y los brazos. ''Tal vez así se sentía Jinxy ayer en la tarde!'' Me dije mentalmente. ''Bueno, al menos solo tengo que ganarme a mi suegro.'' Pensé mientras tocaba el timbre y me abrían la puerta.

-Tú otra vez!- Dijo mi suegro fastidiado mientras cerraba la puerta pero antes que la cerrara completamente puse mi pie para que no se cerrara la puerta.

-Señor Díaz, por favor deme una oportunidad!- Dije mientras intentaba abrir la puerta.

-qué oportunidad ni que nada!-Dijo el hombre despiadado.

-Bob! Que te dije!- Sonó la voz de mi suegrita desde el otro lado de la puerta. –Es de mala educación cerrarle la puerta al novio de nuestra hija. –Dijo mi suegrita mientras abría la puerta. –Disculpa el comportamiento de mi esposo… él es algo sobreprotector.

-ESTE MARRANO SOLO QUIERE DEJAR EMBARAZADA A NUESTRA HIJA!- Grito ese demonio.

-Noo! Mis intenciones con su hija son las mejores.- Dije dándoles la caja de chocolates.

-Ves Jenny! Ese tipo me quiere matar!- Dijo ese demonio tirando la caja de chocolates. '' ¡¿Qué hice mal?!'' pensé alarmado por lo que acababa de hacer el maldito de mi suegro.

-vamos no seas así… él no sabía que eres alérgico al chocolate. –Dijo mi suegrita defendiéndome.

-¡¿Ahora estas de su lado mujer?!- Exclamo el señor Díaz mientras entraba furioso a su casa.

-¿Quieres pasar Wally?- pregunto mi suegrita.

-Claro! ¿Se encuentra Nicole?- Pregunte mientras entraba a su casa.

-no, pero no tarda en venir… creo que fue a la casa de una su amiga. –me contesto mientras me gruñía el estomago por no comer de lo nervioso que estaba por enfrentar a mi suegro. -¿Quieres algo de comer? –Pregunto de manera amable mi suegra.

-Claro.- Conteste con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué acaso no te dan de comer en tu casa?- Pregunto ese moustro cruzándose de brazos mientras se sentaba en la mesa. ''Tengo que actuar de manera educada y hacerle cumplidos.''

-Señor, seria de mala educación negarle la comida a su querida esposa.- Dije de manera educada.

-sí, si, cuéntame Wallace… ¿ya fuiste a revisarte el problema de retención que tienes en los ojos? –Pregunto Satanás alzando la ceja.

-¡¿Como que tienes problemas de retención?!-Pregunto mi suegra preocupada.

-Cariño… deja que yo atienda a nuestro invitado.- Dijo la reencarnación del diablo con una enorme sonrisa malvada.

-Pero nada de insultos!- Dijo mi suegra mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-Dígame… ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones con mi hija?- Pregunto mi suegro.

-yo…. Yo solo quiero hacerla feliz. –Respondí de manera nerviosa.

-y tú ¿crees que yo como su padre no la hago feliz?- Dijo elevando la voz mientras somataba la mesa del comedor.

-si… usted la hace feliz….- Dije hiperventilándome.

-Entonces ¿quieres dejar embarazada a mi hija?-Pregunto furioso.

-Noo! Aun no estamos preparados para eso… -Dije con la voz entre cortada.

-¿Qué planeas seguir en la universidad?

-Ehh… ingeniería química.

-¡YA LLEGUE!- Sonó la voz de mi Jinxy salvándome de ese horrible interrogatorio. ''Bien! Ahora seremos tres contra uno!'' Pensé ya que tendría de aliados a mi Jinxy y a mi suegrita.

-Niki!- Grite de la alegría mientras me dirigía a abrazarla.

-NADA DE CONTACTO FISICO EN ESTA CASA!- Grito Satanás. –LAS MANOS DONDE LAS PUEDA VER!

-Si señor!- Dije con algo de miedo mientras me alejaba de mi novia con las manos en la cabeza.

-Papá… ya casi cumplo 18! Ya no soy una niña!- Le dijo Jinxy a esa cosa que tiene como padre.

-Mientras vivas en esta casa sigues mis reglas! ¿Entendido?- Dijo ese señor con un tic en el ojo.

-Si papá!

-Bien Wallace… veo que está demasiado cerca de mi hija… tiene que estar mínimo a cinco metros de distancia! Mi hija necesita espacio personal!- Dijo mi papi suegro.

* * *

**Bueno hasta ahí lo dejo! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo… y creo que la siguiente semana subiré los nuevos capítulos de Tips para destruir una relación. XD por favor Déjenme reviews ¿siii?**

**ohhh y se me ocurrió la visita de Garfield a la casa de sus suegros XD no se si les parece? dejen su respuesta en un review!**


End file.
